A Heart in Amber
by Shuike
Summary: Shuichi's a 15yr.old who's paranoid of acceptence when attending a new school. He is attacked by a boy named Tachi, but is rescued by a young man. Shuichi falls in love with him and suprisingly enough, the boy shows his newfound love as well...
1. Chapter 1 First Sight

**A Heart in Amber**

**A/N:** This is my first fanfic, please don't be harsh… but if you see errors or something I might need to add to make sense don't be afraid to write a review! Oh, and the time I place sections is how the French do it. Ex: 9:00: 9H, 8:30: 8H30— get it? And since in French they don't add the _am_ or _pm_ I will write it in for you readers. Enjoy it!

**Chapter 1: The First Sight **

**Shuichi's P.O.V**

**6H30 am **

I whine, "Bu-u-ut mom, I don't want to." I sit down at the dinning chair for breakfast. I yawn, dawn had bloom already; its colors consisting of red roses, yellow dandelions, and pink as in my hair.

"Shuichi, don't start with me, you have to go." She replied. My mom has short blonde hair like my sister. But dad says I have her "freakish" and "annoying" personality, plus I'm short and have a small structure like her— I don't know if I should take that as a complement or as offensive.

I face my dad, who sits across from me at the table with his head buried in the morning newspaper. His right hand is occupied with a cup of black, medium coffee— he always drinks his coffee with little sips with a time interval of five minutes for each one ever since I could

remember.

"Dad, you're married to her, can't you control what she says?" I ask him desperately.

My dad, who I get my light eyes and black hair from -until I dyed it pink-, rends his eyes away from the newspaper and laughs.

Dad responds with a smile, "Son, your mother is a human being like any other person, just because I'm married to her doesn't change the fact that she's human."

I sink into my chair and whisper, "Whatever…."

A plate with two eggs, two toasts, and three bacon pieces is place in front of me. I glance up at my mom, her face held a big smile.

"I know it's new to you Shuichi, but just think of all the friends you'll be making!" she kisses my forehead.

My expression turns uneasy, "Mom, all the students at my old school accepted who I am, what if these kids won't?" "What if they _don't _understand me?"

Mom sighs and bends down, she strokes my hair once with her mothering hand and connects eyes with me, "Shuichi, I know how it feels not being understood. I've been through all that. Shu-Shu stay strong and confident because confidence is a beautiful thing to possess." She stands up and walks over to the kitchen counter to grab her husband's breakfast plate.

She sets my dad's breakfast plate in front of him, "I'm going to wake your little sister up, ok? Shuichi have a nice first day at your new school."

I engage in a little smile, "I'll try to." I say.

My moms always understood what I went and still go through; having kids point and laugh at my unique appearances, the apparel I wear constantly being critiqued, and other things that I would rather not remember….

Before walking out of the kitchen mom peers back at me, and says firmly, "And Shuichi, don't get into any fights on your first day!"

I say with annoyance, "OK mom… I promise"

My breakfast is eaten in seconds, and I hurry to get dressed in my new school uniform. My uniform was dark blue (looking almost black) with a silver badge saying the school's name. I tie my hair in a little pony tail (I prefer not to but the school code is strict on appearances, I'm surprised they'd let me have my hair pink!).

I dally on to the front door, making sure I said good-bye to my dad on my way out, but before stepping outside I view myself in the mirror that's hanging next to the door. I study my pink hair and sigh.

"Why did we have to move?" I whisper to myself.

**6H52 am**

The walk to the junior high isn't far, just about eight minutes or less. I find that my feet are mounting on the sidewalk, that exact sidewalk that leads to the entrance of Haru Junior High. I watch as students walk in and out of the medium size building. I choke, I feel like I can't breathe. My nerves are sickening me.

I take one long, deep, breath before walking to the entrance. As I commence to the entrance, I notice a separate large building behind my new school. _I wonder what that building could be…_

Once I step into the building, I scavenge my orange book bag for the map of the school along with my schedule; I confiscate the necessary papers and examine them.

"Hmmm…. English…. my 1st period class seems to be on the 3rd floor— wait the 3rd floor!" I slouch and sigh.

I find the stairs that will lead me to the 3rd floor. I climb the first flight of stairs consisting of fourteen steps, passing two girls and one boy; they don't seem to mind my hair…. maybe I had this school all wrong.

After the first flight there's a landing that would lead to the second flight. I trot to the second set of stairs, a boy with raven black hair with two other boys pass me.

"Lookie here guys, we got ourselves a pink haired queer." A male voice shouts out.

I cease my walking and incline to the source of the voice. I identify the male voice as the black hair boy who had, only seconds earlier, past me. Two other boys are with him, one on each side of him.

"Were you talking to me?" I express with kindness and a nice smile.

The boy pretends to look around and responds, "Do you see any other pink hair faggots around here?" the cruelness of his remark makes me frown and swivel my eyes somewhere else.

I mutter "What do you want…?" I grip my book bag's strap and bite my lower lip.

The boy advance to me –taking a cigarette out of his pant pocket and placing it into his mouth-, I slightly glance at him, and surprise that he is going to smoke.

I make a step back but he tugs at my shoulders and pins me against the wall; my head and back clinks hard against its surface.

"What did you say queer?" he asks, his eyes intensifies…. they were replete with enmity for me.

I swallow, "I-I said w-what do you want?" My hands began trembling.

"Lookie here boys, the little queer's trembling!" all three boys laugh at me.

By now there's a crowed of students grouping together on the landing and the stairs; I can hear whispers among the audience.

"Well," he murmurs and he leans his head to mine, I turn my face to its side, and his mouth almost touches my ear "Let's have some fun…"

The tormenting boy licks my earlobe and slides his hand under my shirt and feels around. As he did, his friends cheers, "Teach that fag a lesson, Tachi!"

I am drowning in embarrassment. I survey the group of students watching and I witness them giggle and point. My face turns flush, perspiration runs down my face.

Tachi (As I had learnt his name when his friend said it) takes the cigarette out of his mouth, he signals his two buddies to come forth. They take Tachi's place of pinning me; one each holding on my arm. The boy lights his cig with a blue lighter and inhales a deep drag.

I watch him in fear when he takes the inferno out of his mouth and comes forth to me. He smirks and points the end of the cig with the burning tobacco towards me. I see that Tachi's going to burn the cig out using me as the ashtray. I cast my eyes somewhere else.

_Why isn't anyone going to help? What's the matter with them? They're just laughing at me… oh god please don't let this end up the way it did last time…_

Suddenly, Tachi and his two friends are pulled off me with such force that they plummet to the hard floor. I land on my knees and stare at my main attacker.

A deep, handsome voice calls out, "Are you ok kid?"

I immediately glimpse up and saw a tall older boy with shinning blonde hair and brilliant golden eyes shadowing over me; his slim, muscular body is clothed with a different uniform than the middle schools uniform;

My cheeks turn red, I gaze somewhere else, and reply, "Y-Yes, thanks…."

Tachi struggles to get back on his feet and is helped by his two friends. He storms to the blonde boy. He looks like he was about to assault the beautiful boy with his fists of fury. I flinch and tightly shut my eyes before Tachi hit him.

When I hear no thump of any sort to indicate that someone has been punched, I open my eyes to see that the blonde boy has dodged his attack by grabbing his fighting fist with his own. The handsome boy stands in front of me to shelter me from any more assaults.

"You son-of-a-bitch!" Tachi yelled.

The blonde boy threatens Tachi, "Step away," "If you touch this boy again, I'll kill you."

Tachi shakes, it wasn't the words the blonde boy said but how he said it: calmly.

My rescuer slowly twists Tachi's wrist until a pop sound is heard.

Tachi screams "Aaahh!" he falls to the ground when the boy lets him go. He grabs his dislocated wrist and steps back, "Fuck you… and your pink haired fuck buddy." The three boys continue with their first destination.

My savior bends down and picks up the still-burning cig and takes a drag out of it. He looks down on me with his gorgeous eyes.

"Here kid." He lends his hand out for me, I grab it, and he pulls me up.

I try not to blush but it was impossible not to, he has such charming austere eyes and ravishing blonde hair; I wonder if he's around here because he didn't look Japanese— maybe he's a foreign exchange student?

"T-Thank you… If you'd not have came than he would have-"

I feel a thumb wipe my cheek, the thumb belongs to the boy. I think I might've blush more and I think he notice because he cups my cheek with one hand and says.

"Be careful Kid."

Before I could ask him his name, the unknown boy hurries down the stairs, smoking his cigarette slowly with ease as if nothing happened.

**At the Shindou's House, 5H11 pm**

"How was the first day of school honey?" my mother ask me.

I take my book bag off and place it on the hook next to the front door, "It was alright." I decided to brush-off the whole Tachi accident and not mention it to my parents. I did not want to worry them, especially my mom… she'll probably march right over to that school and order that boy to apologize to me. Besides, that boy already made Tachi pay back for what he did.

I sit down on the couch next to my sister, Maiko, who was just a year younger than me. She goes to the same school as I but yesterday she caught the flue and she's still sick with it.

She blows her nose into a handkerchief, she stares at me, "Did you make any friends today Shu-Shu?"

I reminisce to the handsome boy and blush. Both my parents caught it.

My mom teasingly said, "Looks like someone met a girl!"

My dad joins in, "Alright, that's my boy!"

I yell "That's not it!" I cross my arms in bewilderment.

They both laugh kindly at me, "Oh Shuichi we're just teasing." My mom said.

I incline into the couch, "I know mom…" I yawn. The flashback of Tachi's eyes gave my shivers. The intense gothic appearance of them would make anyone shiver, even a grown man.

"Are you cold son?" my dad asks. His newspaper was set down on his lap as he makes tiny rocks in his inclining chair. My mom deprives her attention away from the _Sleek Magazine _to gaze at me.

"Shuichi are you alright honey? What's wrong?" she rushes over to my side and feels my forehead for a fever, "Sweetheart you're so flushed a-and warm! Do you have a fever?"

"Mom I'm fine, really." I smile, "Believe me I am. Besides I'm not THAT warm."

She gives me her worried look once more and returns to her seat placed next to her husband's. She picks her magazine up and engages in it.

**8H57 pm **

It was turning on nine 0' clock when I decide to go to bed, I say my good-nights and gave my kisses. I walk on up to my bedroom.

Once inside the walls of my bedroom, I plop on my comfy bed with my legs dangling off the bed. I examine the Nittle Grasper Poster that hangs on the ceiling— I smile. I want to become just like Ryuichi: I want to sing like him, I want to look like him, I want to be confident like him, but especially I want to be just_ like_ him.

I turn to my side and look at a frame besides my alarm clock, inside the frame contains a photo of me and my friends— Leiko (she's American but speaks Japanese), Amida (he's my best friend), and Kiyoshi (Amida's older brother, he was so shy!). We were such trouble makers! Out of all three of us, I was the most rebellious. One time, I made out with Kiyoshi; at the time I was 13 and he was 16. We weren't in love but just a dare that Leiko made to me and Kiyoshi. She videotaped it and my mom saw it…. she grounded me for three weeks!

It turns ten minutes past nine and I decide to take my shower and go to bed. My shower was short and I dress myself in my light orange pajamas.

I lay down under the warmth of my crème colored covers of my twin size bed. The window above my bed is fully open; the white transparent curtains blow wildly— the night replete with chills. I love when the moonlight shines upon my bed, for some reason it's difficult for me to sleep without the moon's light.

I shut my sleepy eyes… the image of that blonde boy overtook my mind. I want… no I need to know his name. I don't have the reason behind my obsession of needing to know his name; it's just that he was so cool! Especially his blonde hair….

When he saved me, I was dumbfounded due to the way he handled the situation with such self-control. That blondie could've easily knocked that boy out with just one blow from the fist, but no, he told him nicely that he was going to kill him and a twist of the wrist. It took just that to back him off me.

I wonder though, we did he do it, why did he save me? The others stood there watching the whole incident like it was nothing! Until he came… he even cleaned my face off afterwards, like a mother would! I blush.

"Why am I thinking so much of him?" I cock my head to the open window to watch the night clouds dance in the sky. "Plus, he didn't even know me and he came to my rescue."

I sigh, "Could I be in…?"

**Next in **_**A Heart in Amber**_**:**

Shuichi becomes obsessed of finding out the name of his savior as he tries to understand the feelings he has for him. He tries everything to try to discover what it is, during in which he meets and befriends a male student… anyways he gives up hope until one rainy day after school, when he runs into the mystery boy. Shuichi learns the name of the boy but it's what the boy does to him what really fascinates Shuichi.

**A/N: **

Don't worry folks, the beginning's a little sketchy but I promise that it's gonna get more interesting. 


	2. Chapter 2 Befriend Me

**A Heart in Amber**

**A/N: **Greetings there again. Welcome to the updated 2nd chapter of A Heart in Amber. Enjoy.

**Chapter 2: Befriend Me**

* * *

_Dear Journal, _

_On my second day of school, I didn't run into much trouble. Just some whispers when I walked passed students…I figure they were talking about what happened. I also haven't seen the mystery boy yet, all I want is to know his name; it bugs the heck out of me not knowing!_

_Tachi and his friends somewhat left me alone…except for things being thrown at me and letters being left in my homeroom desk saying: "Go suck dick you faggot."; "You don't belong here… go back to your fuck buddies at home." and "Go off yourself, end the suffering for the people who have to look at your pansy ass everyday…" _

_It got me down sometimes but I didn't let it __**get**__ to me, I just think to myself that my rescuer will come to my rescue, if they ever assault me like they did on my first day…sometimes I wonder: what if that blonde boy never came to my rescue?_

_I found out later that the anonymous boy doesn't attend Junior High but High School, which would explain his contrast uniform he had on. Yet, why was he at the middle school?_

**Junior High**

**Lunchtime**

**11H15 AM**

I relax under the bulky tree that settles a small distance from the High School; its leaves already falling upon the rich grass. Both schools are neighbors, the only thing separating the two buildings is a bared fence.

I seize my bento I prepared this morning out of my book bag, it had rice, dumplings, two boiled eggs, and two strawberry pockys—I hate cooked vegetables so I just leave those out!.

I eat my rice in a minute, and then move on to my spicy dumplings. As I eat my lunch placidly, a male student approaches me.

The shadow of the young man startles me; for a second, I think it's Tachi. When it casts over me, I heard a man's voice. "Hello there." He says.

I glance up and hood my eyes with my hand to see the stranger. The boy has a guitar resting on his back, long brown hair with black sunglasses resting in it, and a generous smile. Thank god it isn't Tachi.

"Hello." I said wirily. I wonder why this student would come up to me, without even knowing me! Is he just gregarious?

"Mind if I sit here with you?" He kindly asks.

I nod. "Nope, I don't mind!" However, I did mind a little only because I'm still paranoid about the students in this school. Ever since Tachi, this school gave me a bad rep of it. But it's not only the school reps that I'm worrying over, it's my own reputation! Here, I'm only known as the pink haired fag. I sigh deeply.

He takes notice of my distress and asks. "Are you alright?"

I glance once more upon his face. "Heh, yeah I'm okay," I respond, chuckling weird at the end. Maybe too weird for my new acquaintance studied me with an 'I don't believe you' look. I guess I'm not that convincing. Well, that's probably why I never could get into drama or acting. I can do the drama part well enough it was just the acting that was tough.

The long-haired boy attains his guitar and sets it besides him. The unknown student takes a place next to me under the tree. Promptly, I take black chopsticks to snatch another dumpling and inch the delicious food to my mouth. But I held the sticks too hard and the dumpling slips out and lands on the patch of grass next to the boy.

The student snatches the dumpling with his middle and pointer finger, having the food item rest between his fingers before plopping it into his mouth; he smiles at me in a way that a big brother would grin at his little brother. I can't help but grin happily back. My attention is brought back at my food, I attempt another dumpling—thankfully without me dropping it.

The student positions his guitar on his lap and initiates playing, the beautiful sound flows through my ears, the tunes singing to my mind; to my bewilderment he's fantastic at playing the guitar! He's no amateur…no…he's like a star!

I lay my lunch besides me and zip close to him, so close that our shoulders are touching; I admired him. "Wow, yo-you're just amazing!"

He blushes at the compliment—and as he notices our contact. "Uh… thanks." He softly whispers. I giggle at the thought that he blushes easily from a compliment but can go up to complete strangers and say 'how do you do!' without a dot of shyness printed on his ivory cheeks.

I look up at his handsome face with my huge sparkling eyes. I ask. "What's your name?"

"Nakano Hiroshi, but call me Hiro." he scratches his head and drifts his eyes off into the blue skies above us.

"I am Shindou Shuichi!" I offer my hand to shake, except lost my balance and –embarrassingly- fall on him. _"Oh no! Did I just do this!" _I thought. My face is flushed.

Hiroshi's acoustic guitar falls to his side. I lay across Hiro's stomach as Hiro himself tries to stay upright. He puts his hands on my slim waist to help me up. I feel the tip of his chilly fingers glide over my sides, it gives me goosebumps.

Unexpectedly, a familiar voice sounds. "Lookie here guys!"

I cringe, I don't want to but I glance up. It is what I feared, it was Tachi….

"What a slut! He's at it with another boy!" He laughs and is joined in by his two buddies. One had his long blonde hair bunched up in a slovenly manner and the other had his brown hair comb neatly, accompanied by sunglasses that had been scratched numerous of times. Tachi runs his hand through his black hair that appears to be greasy when shone against the sunlight, "What happened with your other boyfriend?" he asks sarcastically.

I sat up directly with the help of my new friend. At this moment I would like to cry. Being extremely provoked always had me cry angry tears for the person making me furious. I haven't realized it but tears are outlining my eyes and I find myself to be sobbing. My hands cover my eyes to hide the humiliation of my dim-witted emotions.

Between sobs I mutter, "Why can't you just leave me alone?" I compress my body with my arms; "Is it because of my outer shell that you hate me? Tell me!"

"Ma-kun, Ken-Chan… he's crying!" he bursts with laughter, once more joined in with his friends. "Geez grow up you pansy!"

By now a thin line of students watch with interest, there're only a few— but a few can turn to a dozen in no time at all.

He continues to torment me with his words, "Eh, we probably interrupted him giving head to this distorted guitar pervert." I glare at Tachi, offended by the rude manner of words that he chose to talk about Hiroshi. I forget about my intense humiliation and focused on Hiro's. I don't want this jerk wad to damage his rep as well.

I scowl. "Shut your fuckin' mouth Tachi!" I barked. I release myself of my arms and point at Tachi, he promptly flinches. "I slipped and fell, Hiroshi didn't do anything but be a friend. Go! Stay away from us, you fowl sonavabitch— you are a hypocrite yourself, may I remind you, run off with your fuck buds and cry in the corner, in which only the darkness is your friend!"

The few students gasp at my comment, and some even looked terrified that there'll be a fight. Maybe there will be one…only Tachi can make it happen. Though I can never fight back, it's against my nature!

I find myself sitting in a balance state, Tachi's countenance is blank, rather surprised at my comments. He grins peevishly, "Dumbass, you've messed with the wrong person!" he harshly takes my short hair by his hands and forces my head to level with his— tugging at my hair. During the pain, I see at the corner of my eye the blond friend approaching as he pulls his sleeves up above the elbow— I shut my eyes to prepare for a beating. I cry.

Abruptly during my sobs, I hear a thump and I fall to the grassy ground beneath me. Follow by a huge moan and a thud. I open my eyes to inspect what happened and see Hiro standing up with his fists clench and Tachi on the ground holding his stomach. His two friends have run away.

I examine Hiro's face; it is austere just as the young man's had been when he saved me.

"Hiro…" I whisper.

"Don't go near Shuichi again, you bastard." He kicks the side of Tachi's body; Tachi lets out a painful moan. He struggles to get up but eventually stands on his two feet and flees from Hiroshi without uttering a word.

Half of the crowd disperses but the remaining still keep watch at Hiroshi and I. Hiro turns to them and shouts, "It's all over folks! You can go back to lunch." Sighs merge throughout the mouths of students, but they unwillingly leave the scene of the halted fight.

Hiro sits down aside me, "Are you alright Shuichi?" he rests his hand on my hot cheek. I look down. I reply, "Yeah…."

Hiro places his thumb and finger on my chin and holds my head up. We look into each other's eyes, his russet eyes bond with my claret eyes. He moves an inch forward, my lips part.

Rapidly, he lets go of my chin and grins. As he pats my head, he says. "Whadya say, we go back to eating?"

I wipe my eyes of any tears and said with glee, "Okay, Hiro! I'm so grateful to have a new friend like you!"

Hiro scratches my head like a puppy. "Me too Shuichi…"

_Dear Journal_,

_I feel bad that he had to fight my fight, just like he had done… but deep within I know I'm not strong. Yes, I've lost all of my strength fighting him… going to courtrooms day after day, always hearing "The court is in order!" with the banging of the Honor's gabble; and the noisy entrance of the jury and the arguing of the attorneys, their voices— his voice still in my head. _

**Junior High**

**The next day**

**11H30 AM**

It's warmer today than it was yesterday and it felt good on my body! Maybe I should ask Hiro to go to the lake with me? Yes, that sounds like a great idea!

As we sit in our new lunch hangout, I take the chance to ask him, "Hiro, I wanted to ask you something."

He gazes away from his guitar, "What is it Shuichi?"

I set my rice bowl aside, "Since it is so warm outside, would you want to go to the lake to swim?"

He stares in a daze ahead; a cloud has sprung from behind the soaring buildings of afar— it is dense with rain, the puffy cloud holds rain within them.

"I think it might rain, Shuichi." he turns his head to me, "Oh, don't look at me like that Shuichi, I really want to, it's just it might rain and it might spoil the fun."

"Alright," I sigh, "Than can I ask you another question?"

He nods.

"I need to know why you defended me when you had just met me." I gaze at the grass strands waving from the gradually growing winds.

Hiro chuckles. "Tachi's a brat, so he needed to be taught a lesson. He shouldn't be harassing endearing boys" realizing his mistake, he expresses. "… uh wait… I didn't mean to say that…" his face changes from an ivory tone to a rosy red.

I giggle. "Oh Hiro, you don't need to be embarrassed!" I punch him kindly in the shoulder. I add, "All my friends tell me I'm very cute!" Well my friends back at my old place….

He relaxes again. The moments became silent as my lunch diminishes and Hiro's guitar sings solos.

Then, in the distance, a girl's voice can be heard, slashing the silence. "Eeee! Oh my gosh, you're that new writer!" Hiro and I observe up ahead with curiosity and watch a girl try to get another student's autograph for herself. I see the student pack his school suitcase and stand up. He was blonde and tall, very tall—and handsome too!

My eyes widen. "Wait… could that be?"

The girl begs "Please, just one autograph… oh please, oh please!"

"Looks like that girl is crazy for that guy," Hiro says and a grin appears on his face. "Just like the others…"

I ask Hiro. "Do you know that student's name?"

He nods. "Yeah sure, he goes by Eiri Yuki," he adds. "Girls go all crazy over him, poor guy."

"Eiri Yuki." I repeat. "Hmmm…." I sweep my head up to stare at the sky above, rain clouds are passing over our heads. A rain drop splashes on my nose.

**Junior High**

**School 10min Break**

**1H59 PM**

I have just taken out my rice cake, when Hiroshi flags a piece of paper in front of my face, I survey it—it's a flyer:

**ARE YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS TALENTED? ARE YOU IN A BAND? **

**Then register for the 5th annual KMS Battle of the Bands contest. **

**Must apply before Sept 12**

**Must pass the auditions held on Sept 15-19**

**Must be at least 2 persons in the band**

**Must have a band name**

**Must have a C average**

**All bands must present their own band name and lyrics, if you violate copyright material your band is immediately disqualified from the contest. The winner will receive a place in KMS's hall of fame, five-hundred dollar certificate to Music Jams Instruments, and an honorable mention in the newspaper for a week. **

I am not with it, "Hiro, what's this flyer for?" I take a delicious bite out of my rice cake. I ask with a mouthful. "I mean what does this have to do with me?" bits of pieces of my food land on my desk.

He smirks. "I heard a rumor you sing," my attention is captured. "And I play the guitar, so when you put two and two together…"

"Hiro, you don't mean-" I blush.

He interrupts me with excitement. "Yes, I want to enter ourselves in the Battle of the Bands!"

I choke on my food and cough violently, but am able to swallow it, "Hiro," I began. "It's true that I sing but I don't know if I _can _sing, ya know what I mean?"

He grins at me. "Knowing you Shuichi, I know you can sing….like a graceful dove."

Hiroshi picks a piece of rice cake off the side of my lip and places it inside his mouth.

My face reddens. "Oh Hiro, it's very nice of you but I'm kind of self conscious of my singing…." I squint down at the classroom floor. "I never sang in front of someone before…."

He chuckles. "We'll see about that!"

I glance up back at him, "Wandya mean?"

"Meet me after school, in front of the entrance, ok?" he adjusts his guitar strap. I nod in agreement to his invite.

He places his hand on my shoulder. "Bye Shuichi," he walks away.

"Bye Hiro." I reply. I make a quick glance out the classroom window; raindrops had begun to fall and splash against the window. Near the end of the break, my boisterous classmates begin to flow through the door; one of them, I regret to say is Tachi Aizawa.

As soon as I am finished eating my rice cake, a woman walks in, her hair is left to flow wherever it liked, her eyes are a dark olive color, her hair flowed freely around and hung gorgeously, and her outfit is attractive but sophisticated—that is Mrs. Seguchi.

"Students settle down and sit in your assigned seats." She says firmly. One thing I don't like about Mrs. Seguchi is the way of her teaching: harsh and brutal.

The other thing I hate about English is that Tachi sits across from me. The class desks are set in rows of five with ten desks each. Tachi and I sit in the end of two rows.

Immediately when this class begins, I want it to end….

**Junior High **

**Front Entrance **

**5H10**

Thankfully, the rain subsided and a patch of blue skies can be spotted amongst the dark, stormy clouds above.

I wait for Hiro as I lean against the wall outside the school, next to the front entrance. It turns five o' ten when Hiro meets up with me.

"Hiro, what's this all about?" I ask him impatiently; I cross my arms.

He smiles. "I want you to come home with me."

I twitch. "Home, with you?" I blush. "Oh…Hiro I'm flattered but shouldn't we just stay friends?"

He hisses. "You know that's not what I mean!"

"Oh, Hiro I'm just yanking ya!" I turn a smile and punch him friendly in the arm. "Well, back to business, what's the reason you want me to come over?"

"You'll see," he says with a devilish look. I gulp. "What does that look mean?" I ask him, he chuckles and nothing more.

"Fine, I'll just call my mom—hold on." I reach into my book bag for my cell phone and dial my home phone number.

A dial tone sounds and someone picks up. "Hello, mom? Yeah it's me…. yeah I'm fine… really mom I am….. may I go over to Hiro's? Hiroshi Nakano, I invited him to dinner, remember? Uh-huh…. so could I go? Sure mom I'll be back by dinner… ok… alright mom…. yeah promise. Okay mom, bye."

I shut my pink and yellow cell phone and rest it in my book bag, "Alright Hiro let's go,"

**The Nakano Household **

**5H30 PM **

We arrive at Hiro's house after twenty minutes of slow pace walking; his house is a outsized faded, yellow painted building with different sorts of flowers highlighting its futures, a small fountain rests in the corner of the beautiful wooden porch and a set of glass, pink wind chimes dangle in the air as the wind blows.

"Wow…" I murmur. Hiro's house is gorgeous!

"Yeah, my mom loves to decorate." Is his response to my comment.

Hiroshi and I enter his house; we are greeted by a petite woman. She is the same height as I, about 5'2'' with a pink flower apron on, her hair resembles her sons.

"Hey mom," greets Hiro. "been cookin' much?" he points out the obvious of what his mother had been doing before we arrived.

"Yes, I have," His mom hugs him, and then gazes at me with a gentle surprise expression. "Oh Hiro, who is this? Is she your friend?" she smiles. "Is she your girlfriend?" she teases.

I almost collapse to the ground, "I'm a boy!" I say bluntly.

I notice Hiro is trying so hard not to laugh his guts out, "Yeah, mom, this is Shindou Shuichi." He lays his hand on my shoulder. "He's the one I told you about."

She blushes from embarrassment, "My goodness I'm awfully sorry young man. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

I think to myself. "_Geez, do I really look like a girl that much? Okay, so I have pink hair, a slim figure, a cute face, big eyes… sigh…. I shouldn't blame her; sometimes I even think I'm a girl when I look in the mirror!"_

"Nah, it's alright." I say. "I have to go home for dinner, next time I will!" I try to sound enthusiastic to her offer. I think it worked because a greater smile appears on her narrow face.

Hiroshi and I travel up to his room, this is the first time I ever been to his house… it's so spacious!

I observe the belongings in his room, a single bed with a guitar stand next to it, a desk with what seems to be trashed with guitar music sheets, an ordinary dresser, a door connecting to a bathroom, a nightstand with a telephone, the walls of his room is painted a crème color as his carpet is a medium blue.

"So, Hiro what's this all about?" I ask.

He replies. "Hold on, okay?"

I nod and Hiro searches through his desk litter with guitar sheets. He opens the second right drawer. "Sorry, I haven't the time to organize my music…." He murmurs as he searches.

Soon I hear. "Aw-ha!" from Hiroshi.

I am anxious to know what he is pulling out. When he turns back to me, I see a black microphone in his hands.

He hands the microphone over to me. "Sing Shuichi…"

I unwillingly grasp the mic.

**Junior High**

**The next day—After school**

**11H16 AM**

"Dammit it's raining!" I shout, Hiro laughs at me.

I turn to him, with one hand on my hip and the other holding my Algebra A textbook over my head. "What's so funny?" I ask.

He adjusts his umbrella. "Oh nothing Shuichi, you're just so funny, that's all." He smiles, in which recoils. "Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home?" "After all I have an umbrella."

"Nah, it's alright. My house is just around the corner!" I reply enthusiastically.

"Alright then" Hiro hesitates. "Hey Shuichi…"

"Yes Hiro," I said.

"Make sure you start workin' on those lyrics ok? They have to be ready by tomorrow so we can enter the Battle of the Bands."

I sigh. "Yeah-yeah I'm half ways through, but Hiro—"

"What is it Shuichi?" he says.

"Do you really think my singing is that good?" I ask.

He grins, showing his white teeth. "Indeed, I do Shuichi," his smile convinces me enough but there is still that small part in my heart that shouts to my mind trying to convince me otherwise…

Again, he hesitates to say something. "Sh…Shuichi…"

"Yeah," I reply.

He bends his head down "Nothing…" is his plain response. I shrug it off.

I say my good-bye to Hiro, and walk my own trail home. At first I walked but then make the decision to rush home, it's so freezing cold!

"Humph, I need to learn to bring a dang umbrella!" I say with frustration.

At some point in my march I distinguish a black Mercedes coming in the direction towards me and I contract blindness by its high beams. I cover my free arm from the lights as the car drives past me–and an unfathomable puddle; my whole body gets drench by mud and water.

I yell furiously. "Damn it!" I stomp my foot to the ground. "Go to hell, you worthless bastard!"

The Mercedes slows down and comes to a stop twenty feet ahead of me; I figure he has stopped for me, so I ran to the car demanding an apology.

I'm near the drivers window, when a young man steps out of the car door. I come to a standstill when I view the godlike figure ahead of me; his countenance is fierce with an emotion I cannot explain.

I became speechless as the man advances a few steps to me; each step is graceful, I swallow hard, it is the young man that had saved me on my first day of school, the young man that I can't get out of my mind and the young man that invades my thoughts.

He walks gracefully, two feet ahead of me; he mutters aggravated. "Get in brat."

**The Uesagi Household **

**4H15**

"Here" he leads me to a room. "Go in."

I do as I am told; I stroll inside the spacious room. I survey it: there's a cerulean twin size bed, an auburn dresser, a door which leads into a bathroom, two windows (one above the bed and the other near the dresser), a bookcase filled with bulky books, and a desk with a black laptop on it.

I'm stunned. "Wow, this is a giant room." I hear the door behind me shut. I spin around to face the young man with a towel, one for him and one for me. He slips his shoes off next and places them next to his bedroom door.

I dry my damp hair with the towel given to me as the man strides over to his dresser and pulls out the second drawer. He tugs out a shirt along with a pair of pants and throws it at me. They hit directly into my face but I catch them.

"Thank you," I say with little irritation.

"Put these on, I'm going to change," He unbuttons his shirt and reveals his muscular shoulders and broad chest. "Use the bathroom over here to change, kid." He points out with his thumb. The man throws off his shirt and reveals much more of his skin; his skin looks pale but striking, smooth like an ocean's rock and touchable like gold. Touchable, so touchable—oh, how I want to glide my fingers up and down his bare chest…

I nod and walk to the bathroom as he continues to undress. I grasp the clothing items to my beating chest and attempt not to blush and try to hide my face as I walk pass him.

I lock the door behind me. I unfasten my school top and slide the shirt off, after I seize my pallid tank-top and unzip my school pants. I gaze at myself in the mirror and see that wee traces of my bruise still remains on my shoulders from when Tachi assailed me.

"Why does he hate me so?" I dry my body of water and mud residue—staining the white towel as I did so. I wear the light tan sweatshirt that was two times my size, and perfect fit black shorts. I smell the supple fragrance of the sweatshirt. I pull the sweatshirt to my nose and mark out tiny traces of tobacco and expensive cologne. Is this what he smells like?

He not only looks like a god, but smells like a god.

As I unlock the door, I see the young man looking at a piece of paper. I walk up to him and saw that he was reading my slip of paper…wait a second are those my lyrics?

I hurry to the young man and obtain the piece of paper from the grasp of his hands but the paper rips in half and I look at the part I got:

_Starlight glitters through the window of my bedroom, the moon shinning above shines the light able to find my way to you. Could our worlds meet again in the dancing clouds floating in the darkness? Your eyes burn my corneas yet they are a pleasurable sight for them. Could the torture of the mystery surrounding you be assuage? Tell me of your furtive self, resolve the trembles of my mind and dominate me with your handsome beauty…_

"Man…." I sigh. There is no use of taking it the other part from him since he probably already read it.

He stares upon me. "You like me right?" he asks out of the blue.

I glance up at him in shock. "W-What? No, that's not it…." My lips began to tremble.

He walks over to me, I stare in his eyes…his beautiful eyes that can steal anyone's soul.

He crinkles the ripped piece of paper to a ball and throws it in the garbage basket. Next he lightly brushes his thumb under my lower lip. "Sorry to disappoint, but I _don't_ date other boys." He backs off, walks to his bed and pulls out a pack of Marlboro 100 cigarettes from beneath the mattress. He walks over to his desk and sits in his computer chair. Finally, he lights it and inhales three times before asking. "Hey kid, open the windows wontcha?"

I watch as the cigarette burns. "Wouldn't rain get into-"

He interrupts. "Just open them." his response is cold.

I flinch at his abrupt response; nevertheless I do as he commands. I unbolt the window above his bed and the one near his dresser. The young man observes me as I do so. I observe his golden eyes and I can tell he doesn't care that I stared.

I situate in front of him; the considerable shirt exposes part of my smooth tan shoulder, my cherry hair undone from its ponytail, and my short length shorts almost showing most of my silky, textured legs.

He blows out a puff of smoke dancing amongst us. "Kid I-"

Three knocks sound off, "Eiri, Eiri are you in there?"A woman opens the door but ceases in her path when she sees me. "Eiri, who is this boy?" she keeps her cool until she eyes the young man smoking. Her expression is utter shock. "Eiri, you're smoking! I told you not to smoke in this house young man—and not to smoke at all." The last part is firm and ruthless; she clenches her hands and rests them on her sides.

It took moments for me to register who this woman is…brown flowing hair, dark pristine eyes, and an outfit worth looking twice at: it's Mrs. Seguchi! Hold on, what is Mrs. Seguchi doing here? Is she this young man's private tutor? Hmmm…or something much more?

He puts his cigarette out in his hidden ashtray he keeps in one of the desk's drawers, and mounts on the floor. He surrounds me with his rigid arms, and tenderly kisses my cheek. I haven't expected this. I open my mouth to yell at him. "What the hell are you doing, pervert!" but he rubs his cheek against mine. "He's my date, isn't that right Shuichi?" he leans his slim lips to my ear and whispers. "Make a sound, I'll kill you."

I make a squeak.

"Eiri, how old is he?" she asks. I know she senses my discomfort.

"That's not important." He replies.

"Eiri send that boy home, we need to talk about something important." She runs her hand through her long, radiant brown hair. "It concerns another school boy."

He chuckles strangely. "Oh you mean that Tachi Aizawa kid?" he embraces me with a tighter hold. "He was going to hurt my little Shuichi."

"Cut the shit Eiri!" she punches the wall with her first and I flinch. "Eiri, you can't be hurting people like that!"

He lets go of his false passionate embrace of me. "You can't tell me what I can or cannot do!" his fist trembles from anger. He walks in front of me.

"I am your sister Eiri!" she shouts, they stand a distance of five feet from each other. "I want to protect you, but I need your help to do it!"

"Fuck you. I don't need a slut's help!"

She shuts her mouth, the word _slut _seems to had hit her hard; she decreases her voice volume, and whispers. "Eiri, why can't you go back to the way you were, before NewYor-"

Yuki whispers angrily. "Because that Eiri died a long time ago, now there's just this shit you have to deal with."

"Eiri, it wasn't your fault." She tries to persuade him.

Yuki yells. "Don't you dare fuckin' bring that shit up!"

"Eiri, I didn't mean to-"

"Just leave…." He says.

"Fine, we'll talk later," She walks half ways out when she turns around. "And Eiri, that boy can't stay here much longer."

"Whatever. Just go already." He sits back down in his computer chair as the woman left and shuts the door.

"What an over-protective bitch." He says.

"Who is she?" I ask him.

He turns around. "My sister." He replies.

"Oh…" "She's my English teacher." I said pointlessly.

"Kid," he mutters.

"Stop calling me kid, my name is Shindou Shuichi…" I whisper bravely.

His eyebrows slant down. "Shut-up and sit down!" I can see the muscles in his neck and shoulders pop out.

The abrupt words made me take a seat down on the edge of his bed and keep my mouth shut. He gets up and walks toward his dresser, opens the last drawer, remerges through clothing items and pulls out a beer can.

I watch as he opens the beer can and take two extensive sips from it. He looks me up and down, I abruptly stand up.

"T-Thank you." I said. He takes a sip and stares at me unresponsively.

A long silence commences and I look down at my fondling thumbs. "About what?" he finally answers.

I almost laugh insanely. "Don't tell me you can't remember!" he glares at me. "I mean, you saved me from Tachi….he was going to hurt me but you came to my rescue. Remember?"

This time _he_ laughs insanely, "Kid, I don't care a shit about Tachi and your safety." He says coolly.

I stare at him in disbelief. "Are you kiddin'?"

He stops talking and ignores me entirely, staring at me with his eyes— the pupils stationary, it is like he is a statue made of beautiful hand crafted marble. Hurriedly, He grabs one of my hands and tenderly maps out every wrinkle and indent with his slim fingers; I watch calmly as he covers my hand with his and caress my arm. I love the feel of his craze.

Then unexpectedly, he clenches my arm with his fingers and striking pain stalks my arm. I attempt to pull away but he wouldn't let go!

"Ow, stop it. It hurts!" I plea desperately. I saw his expression; his countenance is blank and nothing more. He looks like as if he is drifting away in space. His grip tightens, I yell. "Please, let go!"

His grip lessens and I pull back, in fear of what he is going to do next. The man stares at me mortified… he places his hand over his forehead in shame. "I apologize." he said, barely audible.

I have had it with this boy! He is so mysterious and distant from others…so hard to read his correct body language. First he is tender and loving, next he hurts me. Why, why is he like this? I'm sick and tired of his bullshit! I demand to know his reasoning.

I chaotically blurt out. "Why did you rescue me from that assault? Why do you act cruelly toward others? Why is it that you invite me over? Is it just to drink beer and smoke cigarettes?"

He ambles leisurely towards me; he stops as he is directly in front of me. His hand swifts on the back of my head and grabs my damp hair. He forces my face closer to his; I rest both hands on his arm grasping my hair. I mumble words inaudible to him under my breath.

"Why-"

"You just keep asking questions, dontcha?" he yanks my hair slightly. "He always asked me 'why'."

"I-" I tried to speak.

"Why do you keep asking questions? Why did you get into my car when I am just a complete stranger to you? Why don't you cry for help when I'm hurting you? Answer me!"

"Because I love you…." I blurt out in a soft whisper, those words slip my mouth and I blush in mortification of my confession.

He lets go of my hair suddenly and stares me down with the golden eyes that I seem so much to love. He leans forward and tenderly kisses my lips—I don't know what to do. He's kissing me! What do I do? What _should_ I do?

I decide.

I kiss him back breathlessly. The tender kiss leads to his saliva coated tongue invading my guilty mouth, it feels weird but I let him play around with my tongue. His hands grab around my waist, digging his finger nails into my skin as he did so, and he pushes me down onto the bouncy bed. Our bodies spring back a couple times but settle down on the surface of the double bed.

His body is positioned between my legs, his fingers gently scope them— goosebumps form on my legs and arms.

The mass of his body is heavier than mine and he is able to pin me down easily without much force. His hand glides over my flat stomach, rolls over my sharp hip bones, and advances up my shirt to my chest where he feels around. He immediately breaks contact with our lips, stops his actions and promptly gets off me.

"Leave." He says.

I'm confused. "What? Why?" I sit up on his bed. "Why invite me over to your house, kiss me, then out of nowhere demand me to leave!"

He takes a few sips of his beer. "I got to my senses when I realized you weren't a girl, I had my fun…now leave."

I stare at him in disbelief, tears outlining my eyes. I shout as loud as my vocals would allow me to. "Jerk!"

**The Nakano Household **

**6H30 PM**

"Shuichi, what's wrong? You're crying!" Hiro exclaims.

I wipe my nose. "I-I know it's late Hiro, but can I come in?" Hiro observes my wet foreign clothing and my original clothing in my hands. He places his arm around me and leads me within his house and to his room.

"Just place those in the laundry basket—I was just about to do laundry anyways. Let me fetch you some dry clothing."

"A-Alright," shakily, I take the dry clothes Hiro got me. Without caring, I strip naked in front of Hiro. At this point I don't care who is watching, whether it be my mom or his. I just want to get into something dry.

I slip into one of Hiroshi's favorite green tees and stained Levi pants. They smelt like him too… the aroma of his special cologne and guitar polish.

Hiro has me sit down on his bed as he continued to dry my damp hair for me; he gently scrubs the tiny hand towel on my hair like a mother would do. When he is done, he sets the towel on the floor and unexpectedly full-blown embraces me. He strokes my back soothingly with his warming hands of friendship. I grasp onto him for the comfort he is offering.

"Shuichi what's wrong?" Hiroshi asks.

I nudge my head as in 'no'.

"Shu, we're friends and I hate to see my friend at my door soaking wet in the middle of the night crying his little eyes out. Now tell me, what happened?" He clenches me tighter. "Was it Tachi Aizawa?" his blood begins to boil. I lift my head enough for Hiro to see my eyes, I squeak. "No it wasn't…"

I signal Hiro to let me go and take a deep breath. "If I tell you, I don't know how you'll react…"

He softly strokes my cheek with the back of his hand. He whispers. "Shuichi, how do you think I'll react?"

I sniffle. "Poorly…you wouldn't want me as a friend anymore." I think this to myself because I truly have no idea if he would be freaked out about my…hidden side.

"How about I promise you this, if you tell me, I won't stop being your friend. Gotcha?" he winks as he slides his warm hand on my slim neck. I lay my own hand upon his and tighten my fingers around them.

I nod in agreement. "Well, you know that boy…what was it…Yiki Uirie?"

He smiles at my attempt at remembering that young man's name. "Eiri Yuki." he respectfully corrects me.

I blush. "Oh…well um..yes…Yuki saved me from Tachi on my first day of school. The first time I ever saw his eyes, they've trapped me within…within him." I drift off reminiscing about him.

Hiro sat on the bed unresponsive, I don't know if this is a bad or good sign but I continued.

"I realized Hiro, that many days of thinking of him, torturing my mind of his handsome image that I don't like him but _love _him."

I look up at Hiro to see his facial expression, but his countenance is blank. "It's just if you knew that I was…interested in other boys that—"

All of a sudden, he bolts his hands to my cheeks and compels our lips together. I am horrified at first but gradually welcome the kiss. Hiroshi slides his tongue into my mouth and let him feel around as he pleases. I grab his arms containing my flushed cheeks with my wavering hands, I want it to go on but at the same time wanted it to stop.

I try with all my might to speak but Hiro's strength stops me from saying one syllable. I desire his friendship, but he desires my love. A love that I cannot give someone else because that love is absent from my blameworthy soul…

**Chapter Special!**

**The Daily Life of Tachi Aizawa**

I watch that damn queer walk home without his fuck buddy, Hiroshi. I snarl at them furtively. I despise them so much, I yearn for…I yearn to murder them all. I want Shuichi to suffer.

If I can get my hands on his neck and strangle him to the ground…or teach him a lesson by having him tortured—yes, I can burn him with cigarettes as he is forced to fuck complete strangers, ha! And have his picture taken giving another man a blowjob…and show everybody at school, show everybody.

I take off to my house, which was ten minutes away from the school. During my walk, fantasies overcome my mind….hurting Shuichi as I pin his ass to the floor, taking photos of his agony. If I show everyone a grown male fucking Shuichi Shindou in the ass, than everyone will see him as a slut and everyone will hate him. I can even show his parents, make them cry because they're son's a dirty hoe who likes penis.

My fantasies soon came to an end, as I have arrived at my house. I peer in the driveway to see if my dad is home…unfortunately he is.

I trot up the porch stairs and open the front door, the house is buried in darkness. I shut the door quietly, and find the light switch; I flick it but no light turns on, "Dad must've not paid the electricity bill…again." I sigh in frustration. "Fuck, now how am I going to see?" I find my way into the bathroom to find a towel to dry myself off of sweat. I possess a white towel and place it over my face and neck. While drying, I feel an arm wrap around my waist. I turn my head to view my capturer, it's my dad—and he's drunk again.

"F-Father…" I glance away.

He leans his head to my ear and licks it; the strong scent of alcohol is present among his hot breath.

"Taki, you're all sweaty." He said. His hand gropes my crouch, "You better take off your clothes and let daddy cool you off…"

"F-Father please, not again." I beg him. My body trembles out of controllably.

"Taki, I told to you to call me daddy." He fixes his fingers on my face and turns it to face his; he kisses my lips and slides his alcohol drench tongue into my mouth. He feels around my mouth, sucking my tongue, licking my gums and teeth. If I try to resist, I know he would beat me to the ground and break my bones—like last time…

Our mouths depart after three minutes; my father had to catch his breath. "Son, you look so much like your mother, with the exception she had long black hair…" he chuckles.

My eyes widen in horror. God please, not the wig. "Father, please—" I beg.

He returns his hand to my crouch, squeezes its hold until it greatly hurts. "Father, please don't make me put on the wig again…" I beg him.

"Put the wig on for daddy, Taki…it makes me think of being with your mother again." he moans in my ear.

"No…" I whisper.

He grips my hair and forces me through the halls and subsequently to his bedroom, once inside he roughly throws me on his king size bed. My father disappears into his closet then reappears with a black long wig, he throws it to me and I am made to wear it.

"Fath—Daddy I need to do my homework…" I try to make an excuse every time I am made to be his replica wife. My father climbs on the bed with me and towers over me. "Take your clothes off honey."

"Daddy, I-I need to do my homework." I repeat.

He punches me twice on the face but quickly pecks me on the neck with his lips and moves up to my face. "Taki, I told you to call me Takumi as I call you Ami." He strokes my hair. "Now take your clothes off Ami."

"Y-Yes, Takumi," I said. With my trembling hands, I unfastened the buttons on my shirt.

When I unfastened my last button, the doorbell rang. Takumi immediately jumps up off of me and literally runs to the door to answer it.

I hear the door open, a few deep voices exchange words, and I cower. In moments my father along with a tall, powerfully built man returns to the bedroom. The stranger's white shirt's sleeves are rolled past his elbows and his belt is undone.

I glance away but before I witness the stranger slip a ten dollar bill into Takumi's hand. I hold back a powerful tear as I feel the bed bounce a couple times, indicating the stranger is climbing onto the bed. Next, I feel the sensation of hot breath creep down my neck and pleasurable moaning playing in my ear.

The harsh laughter explodes in the air, the laughter belonging to Takumi. "Ha!" he chuckled, "You're such a loose slut Tachi!"

Tears unleash from my swollen eyes as I feel the man's hand pull the wig off and glide his finger tips down my chest and along my pants. "Beautiful body…" he exclaimed."Let me see it!"

And with that said, he tore my pants off, ripping them off in the process, and kissing me intensely on the neck, face, chest, legs, and back before thrusting into me like I am nothing…. because I am nothing—nothing at all.

I close my eyes to hide from the horror of my nightmare that I call my life. My daily life is replete with agonizing pain in which scars, not only on my body but my mind, are left behind to speak a story…a story of agony, sorrow, and a little boy going insane….

When I awake, I notice I am in my bedroom lying in bed wearing my pajamas. I can't move, my suffering prevents me from doing so.

"Father, why did you do it….?"

My cries echo throughout my room, the darkness embracing me. I turn to my side to grab my only true friend: my stuff bear that my mother gave me when I was ten— right before she died. My bear always listens to my problems and comforts my pain…he never hurts me. I hug my friend and fall asleep, whispering. "Goodnight Kyo."

* * *

**Next in **_**A Heart in Amber:**_

Though both boys experienced a love shock, Shuichi and Hiroshi enter their band in the annual Battle of the Bands. Shuichi builds up his courage to sing until the young man, he is eager to know, critiques his lyrics...Shuichi then becomes depressed but understands his feelings more, and Hiro realizes that his young friend's crush on the young writer, Yuki Eiri so he encourages Shuichi to tell the stranger about his feelings.

Shuichi learns who the young man really is, but it's what the man does that fascinates Shuichi. After the incident, Shuichi invites Yuki to the band event but rejects the offer. As Shuichi sings, he notices a special audience member amongst them…and you'll never believe what he does next that will change things between the two forever. However, Hiro tries to deny his feelings toward Shuichi by dating a variety of females—not one of them matching equal or greater quality than his friend, he commits the most regretful action towards Yuki that he'll remember for a long time. Meanwhile, Tachi enters his band as well with his two friends Ma-kun and Ken-chan. When the winner of the Battle of the Bands is announced, Tachi will unleash his ultimate wrath.

**A/N:** I know, I make Taki look like a total jerk, but you have to feel sympathy for him. I know I do! See you in the **updated** chapter 3 folks! I apologize for the chapter special if it offended you any.


	3. Chapter 3 Kiss of the Bereaved Swan

**A Heart in Amber**

**AN: **Welcome to the new polished and updated Chapter 3!

**Chapter 3: Kiss of the Bereaved Swan. **

* * *

**Zenny's Restaurant**

**5H34 PM**

"Shuichi, I told you not to be late and yet you were." Hiro is peevish today; I know he doesn't tolerate tardiness.

I munch on a French fry as my friend's cold stare stalks my motions. Hiro should know that I do not feel guilty, as I had an excuse for my two hour delay for our practice.

"Hiro." I say firmly.

"Are you finally going to tell me why you were late for practice?" he asks. His arms are cross and his eyebrows narrowing towards his dark eyes. Hiro always has a way of showing his seriousness along with his joking.

"Along the way to practice," I began. "I saw something," My face twists into a distressed stare that unites with Hiro's eyes—he knows when I'm serious and not just jerking around. Hiroshi, right now, can tell that I am being serious.

His expression is curious yet worrisome. "Shuichi, if you saw something bad… I mean really bad, you need to tell me." Hiro's arms depart and they rest themselves on top of the restaurant table.

"It wasn't really bad, but weird." I turn my head to view the sight of Tokyo's busy streets and sidewalks: people ambling with shopping bags settle in the grasps of their hands, car brakes and screeches causing the annoyance of others who are nearby, and the tall buildings that tower the ground.

Hiroshi's mouth opens. "Shuichi-"

Before he could utter another word, I bluntly interrupt him. "I saw Tachi,"

I glance at Hiro's face to see what his reaction to my words have on him, he's surprised and his surprise turns to quick flames of anger.

"Shuichi, did Tachi do something to you?" he asks. His fist tightens.

I shake my head. "No, in order to avoid him, I hid behind a dumpster in an ally, surrounded with houses on each side."

"And," Hiro pressed.

I continue. "And, Tachi was with a boy, at least ten years old, he was…" I refrain myself from talking for at least a minute.

Hiro leans forward towards me, we sat across from each other at the table. I haven't notice but my hands are trembling.

"The boy and Tachi were…" I cease my words once more.

He asks roughly. "They were what, Shuichi?" he had become impatient with my sudden halts.

I slant my eyeballs to the table, observing the napkin I have been tarring at for some time. I bite my lower lip.

"It was shocking, Hiro, I mean I had no idea Tachi would consent to that kind of thing,"

He sighs angrily. "Consent to what?" he leans back in the wooden chair but still keeps eye contact with me.

My eyes slightly twitch. "Tachi was, I mean Tachi and the boy were making out."

Hiro's eyes widen a little. "Are you sure it was Tachi, and sure the boy was that young?"

"I'm sure Hiro!" I scoot closer. "It wasn't just making out. They were holding each other…wrapping their arms in a romantic way! Tachi kissed up and down the boy's neck, making hickies. The boy enjoyed it, I could tell at the time because he was smiling and giggling!"

"Hmmm…." Hiro is pensive.

"I don't know if I am over reacting but Tachi must be near my age, fifteen, and that boy was just ten or so!"

Hiro cocks his head up. "Tachi ain't fifteen, Shuichi." he says.

"Whadya mean, Hiro?" I said. "He's in the same grade as I."

Hiro shakes his head. "No, he got held back. At least three times during his elementary and middle school years."

I became even more shock. "Then that makes him-"

"That's right, seventeen." Hiro takes a sip of his Dr. Pepper soda. "That's why it's buggin' me. You said that boy must have been at least ten and Tachi is seventeen—that's a seven year interval between the two."

I nibble on a piece of French fry that I confiscated out of the paper bowl, it has gone cold.

"How far away is he from turning eighteen?" I ask.

Hiro thinks for a second then answers, "I assume the ending of this year."

"He's a hypocrite…" I whisper under my breath.

Hiro glances at me. "Huh?"

"Tachi, he tells me that I'm a 'fag' and 'queer' just because of my pink hair, but then he goes around and makes out with a little boy!" I stare at the window anew with my arms cross against my chest.

Hiro smiles. "Shuichi,"

I turn to face him.

"Your pink hair makes you stand out from the rest and shouts to everyone about your confidence." and adds. "Maybe the reason Tachi is being shitty to you is because he _envies _you…probably even _likes_ you."

My mind bolts at what Hiro says. "Hiro, I know that isn't the case with Tachi." I unfold my arms and lean forward. I laugh disgustingly. "He's not showing his likeness with bullying but his enmity for me; he's just not right!"

His hand lies atop of mine. "I understand Shuichi, settle down." is all Hiro says to me.

"How can you understand when you haven't lived it?" I whisper. I relax in my chair and take a long lasting sip of my strawberry milkshake, the cup is half empty. I twirl the straw in my milkshake cup out of boredom.

Hiro doesn't or say nothing as he chows down on his unsalted French fries. It's kind of gross not to have salt, but whatever floats Hiro's boat.

After a long pause of silence, Hiro speaks in a low whisper. "Shuichi…"

I blink. "Yes, Hiro?" I couldn't figure why he's whispering so low as if he is about to tell me a grave secret.

He hesitates. "About last week…"

I eat a French fry and swallow. "About what?" I ask.

He stares at me with a shocked face. "Remember, last week at my house, in my room…. eh about what I did— ya' know?"

It takes a moment but it all comes back to me, "Oh gosh!" I blush. "You mean our kiss!"

Other customers inside Zenny's glanced our way with awkward countenances.

Hiroshi turns into a ruby stone and whispers loudly. "Don't say that out loud moron!"

I also blush. "I'm sorry."

Hiro slightly shakes his head. "No, I'm the one who should be apologizing,." his head immediately drops down. "I didn't mean to, the desire to do it just overwhelmed my actions and I wanted, no, needed to…. to—"

I interrupt him. "Hiro please!" I began. "You don't need to apologize to me! You're not the first one to do it, and you probably won't be the last…I'm used to it…."

He glances into my eyes, but I quickly withdraw from the intense moment. I close my eyes but swiftly open them again when I feel warmth upon my cheeks. It's Hiro's hands that are holding my face.

"Hiro…." I whisper softly.

"Shhh…" he hushed me.

I take Hiro's hands with mine and smell his aroma. "Hiro, you're my best friend..." And I add with a softer tone. "…and we need to focus on the battle of the band."

His expression appears to be disappointment, and I feel bad because I sense he does have feelings for me. I let go of his hands and abandoned them for something else, I reach for my milkshake and take a long sip.

Hiro looks down at his lap and whispers, almost inaudible to my ears, "You're wrong about something… I, in fact, do understand…"

**The Shindou Residence **

**6H25 PM**

"Shu-Shu!" Maiko cries when I walk through the door. She jumps into my arms and hugs my neck. I smile cheerfully and said. "Hey Mai."

She glances into my eyes and studies my face for a prolong amount of time, "Shuichi, why are there dark circles under your eyes?"

"I eh…." I hesitate. I haven't been able to get a good night's rest in a long time and I've been studying like hell for several tests.

Maiko peers in closer to study my face, "There are also tiny wrinkles…." I gently push Maiko down since I became uncomfortable.

"This is what happens to your face when you become older, Maiko. Since you'll be studying a lot with lack of sleep it will cause your eyes to lose its—its youthfulness." I can't think of what to say to her, I don't want for my little sister to worry about me. She's just too worrisome over little things; it will cause her to get a stress ulcer!

She settles down and whispers. "Okay…." and leaves for the kitchen to help mom with dinner.

I set down my book bag and yell "Mom—Dad I'm home!" I advance into the living room to see if my dad was reading a book in his favorite chair.

"Welcome home Shindou." a voice softly whispers.

I cease in my tracks; I know the voice that called my name isn't my dad's voice nor my mom or sister's. I scan the living room and to my unexpected eyes, the blond hair wonder is sitting in my father's favorite chair, with a glass of ice tea occupied in one hand and the daily newspaper in the other.

"E-Eiri…" I whisper breathlessly.

"Please call me Yuki." he said with a gorgeous smile. He stands up and walks leisurely towards me. I can't move—I don't want to move.

"Shuichi, you're looking quite well." He said it like he is forced to say it.

I glance away. "Don't lie, I look horrible…" I feel the warm pressure of Yuki's hand. My heart races and I feel like falling down.

"I'm not lying Shindou, you're—" Yuki's speech was interrupted by my sister.

"Shuichi—" my sister stops talking and notices the tall man in the living room, she smiles and blushes. "I forgot to tell you Shu-Shu, a man is here to see you!" she disappears back into the kitchen but quickly comes back out. She asked the man. "Mom told me to ask you if you wanted to stay for dinner?"

Yuki looked at me, at my sister, and then back at me. "Yes, that would be lovely."

After Maiko goes back into the kitchen again, I yelled. "Cut the bullshit!"

He looks at me surprised. "What the hell are you talking about, brat?"

I sigh and reply. "You know what I mean!" I pause. "You're acting all nice and warmly!"

He smirks. "Is that a crime?" he asks. I shut my mouth when I notice how stupid I may be sounding right now.

I whisper lowly. "No….." my eyes gaze to the floor.

An uncomfortable silence unmerges, until my mom peeks in through the kitchen door. "Shuichi, Uesagi-san dinner's ready!" she vanishes behind the door.

Yuki directs his hand to the door. "After you," he smiled. I glared and walk to the door leading to the kitchen and dining room.

I saw my mother setting Yuki's plate next to mine. Maiko and dad are already sitting down waiting patiently for him and I to join dinner.

"We're here," I said.

Yuki sits down, "Thank you Mrs. Shindou for your warm hospitality."

I whisper. "Suck up…"

Yuki sneaks a glare and grabs hold of my thigh.

I loudly screech; I caught my family's attention. My mother looks at me awkwardly.

"Shuichi, dear, is everything alright?" she looks at me strangely.

Yuki smiles at me and teasingly asks. "Yes Shuichi, is everything alright?"

I blush. "Uh… yes thank you." I furtively give Yuki an angry look.

Dinner is finished within thirty minutes of commencing and everybody is in good spirits. Yuki, however, is becoming rather irritated.

It's nearing the end of dinner when Yuki speaks. "I must be getting home," he says with a smile.

My mom grins, "Are you sure you have to leave Mr. Uesagi?"

He convincingly replies. "Yes I'm afraid that I have a meeting with my editor in the early morning, Mrs. Shindou."

"Oh! Very impressive, eighteen and already meeting with editors!" she clasps her hands together. "Very well then, Shuichi would you be kind enough to lead your handsome friend to the door?"

"I guess…." I mumble.

I lead Yuki out the door and on the porch. Under the moon's light and standing in the night's air, there he stood graceful as ever.

"Yuki why'd you come?" I ask him, hands in my pant pockets.

"I don't know," he said coldly, the real tone of his voice returning.

I spit to the ground in anger. "Don't give me that shit!" I yelled. "Give me a reasonable answer."

I feel Yuki cup my cheek, with a little bit more force than necessary. My heartbeat is loud, so loud that I think he'd hear it.

"I overheard you talk about joining the Battle of the Bands competition." He began. "You want me to come?"

I became speechless.

"I-I…how did you..?" my voice trailed off.

He sighed in frustration, "I'd already told you. I eased dropped on you and your damn friend's conversation."

"Oh…" is all I can say at the moment before I feel smooth slender slips against mine. The warmth of it sending chills down my spine. My eyes stare blankly at Yuki as he pushes me harsher against his chest. I tried to wiggle myself away from his grasp, but soon I gave up and cave into his body.

Our lips part.

Yuki is the first person to talk. "So do you want me to come?"

"Don't come." is my monosyllabic response. Confusion ran across Yuki's face and soon fades to an austere countenance.

"Suit yourself, I won't come if you don't want me to…" he turns his back to me. I began to say something but it is too late…he already walked and turned the corner of my house. He leaves me outside in the cold, my lip still warm and wet from his.

I touch my bottom lip with the tip of my finger and blush. "Yuki…."

**Junior School**

**11H30 AM**

_Dear Journal, _

_There's something I saw that I should have never seen…it started after a game of softball in P.E….._

"_Good game Shuichi!" one of my teammates yelled to me. I wipe my forehead of sweat with my white towel and wave to the young boy. _

"_Thanks," I said inaudible to the boy. _

_This was the day everything changed. _

_I was walking to the boy's locker room, when I heard it. I heard moaning and what seemed to me to be scraping sounds. I thought someone might've been hurt falling or slipping by excess water left over from the boys shower. _

_I'd immediately rushed inside the locker room to find it desolate. It wasn't until I took the tour of the room when a slight movement caught my eye. _

"_T….Tach…i" the name echoed lightly, followed by a string of small sighs. _

_I used the cheaply painted yellow lockers as a shield so no one would sight me. When I peeked around the corner I saw a shirtless Tachi pinning another boy against the cement wall. My eyes widened in horror at the scene I witnessed. _

_Tachi was pinning a young boy I recognized from algebra class against the hard wall. The boy's legs wrapped around him—he was naked except for a white t-shirt. The remaining clothes were toss to the ground. _

_He was thrusting into the boy as he kissed his face and body ferociously. _

_A moment passed and Tachi's body tensed up and then relaxed; his breathing was hard and sweat drenched his back. "Tachi…" the boy sighed. He cupped the boys flushed cheek and kissed him. _

"_Thank you…" he said calmly to the boy. Slowly, Tachi relinquish himself and zipped his pants as the boy cleaned himself up before getting dressed. _

"_The bell is gonna ring soon Riko, hurry up and dress." Tachi lit a fresh cigarette he kept behind his ear and inhaled a long drag. _

_Riko was almost finished dressing and grooming his hair when the bell suddenly rang. All the while Tachi leaned against the locker and stared the boy down with his perverted eyes. _

"_Riko…" He whispered. The boy glanced at Tachi through the mirror. _

"_Yes Tachi," he replied. Tachi pulled up behind the boy and whispered into his ear. "Are your parents going to be home tonight?" he fondled with the key chain around Riko's neck. _

_The boy seemed hesitant to answer the question. "N-No, they're not…" Tachi's finger mapped out the boy's chest and glided down to his zipper. _

"_What's wrong?" he asked irritated. _

"_N-Nothing Tachi, it's just…" Riko's voice trailed off. _

"_But what?" his tone became harsher. He stuck his hand down Riko's unzipped pants and groped the boy hard. Riko winced at the sudden pain. _

"_But..?" He repeated. With his other hand, Tachi took his lit cigarette and glided it close enough to the face of the boy to hurt him. _

"_Ngh… you can come after school with me… my parents don't come home until eight o' clock tonight." The boy began to sweat heavily. _

"_Good…. I'll like that; I'll like that very much." A cynical smile flashed across his face. Tachi freed the boy and took the burning cigarette away from his skin. _

_The boy sighed in relief. _

"_Get to class," Tachi demanded to the boy. "You're gonna be late," _

_Riko turned around to face Tachi "What bout' you," he said in a whisper. "aren't ya gonna be late too?" _

_Tachi forced himself upon the boy and gave him a powerful kiss. "Then let's go Riko," he finished his cigarette and crushed it to the ground. "Before we're late…"_

_Once they left the room, I fell to my knees bewildered at the sight I've just witnessed. "What the hell was Tachi doin?" I trembled. "I have to tell…. I have to tell Hiro!" _

"_Tell me what?"_

_It was Hiro's voice. _

_I glanced behind me and saw Hiro looking down at me. "Hiro!" I jumped up and hugged him. Hiro accepted the hug and whispered into my ear. "Are you alright Shuichi?" _

_I shook my head and let go of my best friend. "No, No I'm not okay!" _

"_What's wrong?" his countenance is troubled with worry._

"_I saw Tachi do it again!" I said. _

_Hiroshi was bewildered. "Again?" he asked as if he didn't hear me straight and he needed clarification. _

_I nodded my head. "B-But this time it was with Riko and he was actually having sex with the boy, Hiro! He was having sex with him right here in the locker room." I bit my lower lip and winced at the thought. "He also threatened Riko afterwards with his cigarette…he likes to hurt these boys…he likes to see them quiver— I think he gets off from it." _

_Hiro didn't say much, I believe it was because he was just too upset to speak words. It was just minutes after I told him when he said. "C'mon we can't worry about this shit right now; we need to worry about the Battle of the Bands." _

_I was shocked that Hiro would just brush this situation off his shoulders. I didn't want to contradict him so I let it be. I attempt to ignore the fact that Tachi was having sex with these boys, yet my mind can't seem to forget about them…._

**Junior High **

**7H50 AM**

**One day before the Battle of the Bands…**

It's the day before the Battle of the Bands and Hiro and I still haven't been able to come up with a band name yet! Jeez, who knew coming up with a band name would be so difficult…we tried _Pinkzilla_, _The Virgin Duo_; and we even attempted to make up names with our own, Hiroshu, Shuroshi, Ichiro, and Shuihiroshi. However, in the end we trashed all those stupid names.

We're sitting under our regular resting tree, when suddenly I feel something crawling on my arm.

"What the hell?" I whispered.

Hiro stopped picking his guitar string and glances at me from the corner of his eye, "What's wrong Shu?"

"I think there's something on my arm…." I examine my arm and saw a huge black spider crawling up my forearm. For a second I stared at it calmly than the next I triggered a scream. Hiro drops his guitar, surprised by my girlish scream.

I immediately jump to my feet. "Get it off of me! Get it off!" some middle school students cease their walking to stare at me, giggle, and resume their walk. Hiroshi got to his feet too and lands one striking hand on my shoulder.

With an angelic face he said, "There, Shu, it's gone now."

I blush in embarrassment. "Oh, thank you…" I slump my shoulders. "God damn it— why is it always _me_ that has all the bad luck? Huh?"

Hiro snorts and pats my shoulder. "Well, aren't ya just Mr. Bad Luck?"

I glare at Hiro but suddenly an idea pops into my head. I hug him "Oh Hiro! You just gave me the greatest idea for our band's name!"

He stares at me blankly. "I did?"

"Mmhm!"

"Yeah, what is it then?" he asked.

My eyes swivel up to meet his. "Our band's name is gonna be called..." I smirk. "Bad Luck!"

**Junior High**

**3H13 PM**

**School Entrance **

"Please sign your band name here and clip your lyrics along with the forum, sir." A bulky woman sat behind a cheap wooden desk with forums necessary to sign up the band. Hiro and I were the next ones up when suddenly someone nudges my shoulder. I look to my right and saw Tachi grinning at me.

"So you and your ass buddy decided to sign up, eh?" he said calmly. I examine around him and see his two other buddies with him. I groan.

I remind myself not to get angry, but instead counter attack his insult. "Is it just boys you like to fuck or," I swivel my head to his two friends "…do you also like to fuck these two after school or when you need a quick fix?"

Terror struck Tachi's face, like he just seen or ghost or something. His two friends laughed at me and landed one hand on each of Tachi's shoulders.

"What the fuck are you talkin' about pink hair faggot!" The blonde friend whispered angrily.

Tachi stretched his arm right out front of both his friends and bends down to my ear. His lips are three centimeters away from my ear lobe, "Can I talk to you outside…alone?" he sounds irritated.

I take in a deep breath and turned to Hiro. "Hey Hiro, I need to step outside for a minute. Would ya be able to handle the sign-up alright?"

Confusion spreads across his face but he nods. I smile weakly; unable to leave behind the thought of what possibly this pervert would want with me.

We stand outside alone, in the shadows near the fence that separates the junior and the high school. I lean against the wall of the junior high school as Tachi stands ahead of me by two feet, glaring at me intensely for five minutes. All the while taking out a cigarette and smoking it before speaking.

"So brat, how much do you know?" he asked me.

I figure he is referring to the 'boy' thing so I answer him with complete honesty. "I know you like little boys, you like to take complete control over them, you like to make them afraid of you— to show them who the superior one is."

Tachi began to clench his teeth together. "So you do know..." he smirks. He flings the cigarette to the grass and steps on it. "Well now…" Tachi abruptly pins my arms to the building wall and pierces his eyes through mine. I feel his long finger caress my cheek bone and down my chest "You're just a brat that ends up in the wrong places at the wrong time."

I tremble. I have no idea if he is threatening me or not. I swallow hard, perspiration slides down my forehead.

"Is this all you wanted to talk to me about Tachi?" I try to hide the fear in my voice but he chuckles; I guess I fail at doing so.

"No…." he breathlessly says to me. He leans forward and I quiver in anticipation for his next moves—what will he do to me? Will he do anything to me? And if he is, what then?

"No one is here to save you like the last two times." Tachi's chapped lips glide across my smooth lips, he then sniffs them. "Strawberry…." His eyes meet mine again. "chapstick…very girlish."

I bite my lips. "Tachi don't… please."

Chuckles slip through his teeth. I can feel his broad hand travel down my chest and up my shirt. He presses his body against mine and moans in my ear.

"You have a good lookin' body, pansy." He licks my earlobe.

Tears form at my eyes; I am so stupid to step outside with Tachi! God, please help….

"Yuki…." I groan.

The hurting sensation of Tachi biting my ear travels down my body; he bit hard enough to draw blood— I feel his tongue lick away the warm liquid.

"Aww, I'm sorry little Shindou…but you're fuck bud is not here to save you." Tachi continues with his torment. Now I can feel him grind against my crouch with his.

I beg him to stop. "Tachi please stop…don't…please!"

"Mnnn Shindou…"

Suddenly, he grabs my hair with both hands and jerks me down to my knees.

"Unzip them, pansy." He commands me.

I stare up with horror, did he really want me –expect me- to blow him right here in plain view!

"No," I bluntly answer him. "No!" I begin to cry as he unzips his pants and forces my head to his erected crotch. I dig my fingernails into his legs and struggle to move my head away but his strength is too much.

"Good brat—now suck it gently… that's right gently; and remember, if you bite, I'll kill you."

I open my mouth.

"Now suck it,"

My lips touch the tip of his crotch. I think to myself, _"Yuki….Where are you?"_ hot tears glide down my flushed cheeks. I close my eyes to block the image; maybe it'll make just that easier to survive the embarrassing torment.

"Deep throat it bitch!" he jerks my head forward. I choke.

"I'm…chokin…" I mumble. I attempt to breathe but little air is able to be breathed in and out. I know I have to finish this job if I want to breathe again.

Tachi's fingers pull at my hair; he arches his back and moans lightly. All I can do is cry…and suck… and cry…

"You're pretty good at this brat, where'd ya learn it from?" he teased.

"He learned it from me." a deep voice said.

I open my eyes and saw the godlike figure standing before us. I cry in gratification. Tachi is pulled away and I fall on my butt.

I clasp my hands to my face and begin to cry—I am ashamed of myself, though it's not entirely my fault. But still I sucked another man, a man that I despise!

"What are you doin' with _my_ boy?" Yuki asked fiercely. He kneels down before Tachi and yanks his hair up so he can face him. "Huh, you fucking pervert?"

"I-I…" Tachi groans in pain. Before he can say another word, Yuki smashes his face to the ground numerous times. I stare in horror at what Yuki is doing. I immediately jump towards Yuki and grab his arm to prevent him from further damage.

"Yuki stop!" I screech. He looks down at my crying face, "Please…you're gonna kill him!"

Yuki's eyes are tense and murderous. It's so hard to look at them because they are so terrifying.

"I'm sorry but I need to do it, brat." He said.

Before Yuki can further smash Tachi's face into the ground, I hug Yuki from behind and wrap my arms around his neck. I nudge my nose to his neck and whisper. "Please, do it for me."

Yuki freezes at my sudden gesture and releases his hold of Tachi. He grabs my arms and holds them in place. "Brat, what are you doin'? Why do you care if this bastard lives or not. What's with you? Why are you so damn compassionate?"

I gave him one simple answer.

"Because I'm human…"

He freezes once again.

Tachi lifts his head and struggles to his feet. "Ugh…" blood trickles from his nostrils and down his face."I'll make sure everyone knows—everyone!"

Yuki snorts and pushes Tachi to the ground once more. Tachi doesn't move after that.

"Yuki…." I groan. He swivels his head to its side and I can feel the warmth of his breath on my face.

"Let go brat." He demands me.

I shake my head against his neck. "No." I whispered. Yuki grasps my hands with his, but I tighten my hold on him.

"No, I need you." I whispered weakly. I really do need him; I am emotionally worn out and want attention from this student I barely know.

"No you don't." he murmurs.

"You're wrong…" I said.

The young man sighs and releases his grasp of my arms. "At least let me stand up before any more grass stains my pants."

I came to my senses and remember who I am with; I apologize for my actions and slide off of his back.

We stand together face to face. My violet eyes looking through his beautiful golden eyes. Yuki places his thumb under my eye to wipe away a tear.

"Thank you—again." I said.

He spats. "Next time I'll kill the bastard."

**Shindou Residence **

**8H36 PM**

During that whole 'Tachi' event, Hiroshi was able to sign our band up for the competition. The competition was rescheduled to be held a week from today; meaning Hiroshi and I will have to practice non-stop for an entire week.

I decide to eat little of my dinner this night and just head to bed and think over this horrid day. I bite my lower lip as I remember Yuki, every time my mind thinks back to his beautiful face, his broad chest, those perfectly sculpted shoulders, and those two gorgeous golden eyes I get this overwhelming sensation throughout my body that I can hardly control.

I never masturbated like other normal teenage boys my age. Never look at hentai on the internet, read naughty magazines, or saw a beautiful person on the street and immediately went home to imagine fantasies about her; I never saw the use of it—until now.

I made sure my door is locked and the radio next to my bed is turned on and the volume is slightly turned up. I unzip my pants but leave my underpants and loose t-shirt on; I pull my pink hair into a ponytail and travel to my bed.

Once I've positioned myself atop of my bed, I slide my underwear off.

"Now…" I murmer anxiously. "If I recall…I should use lube to rub or something like that." I look around my room. "But I only have lotion." I shrug my shoulders. "Oh well, that'll just have to do." I open the drawer of my nightstand and snatch a bottle of Queen Helens Strawberry Sensations lotion. I open the cap and squeezed some lotion out.

I swallow hard and lay my head back and close my eyes as I begin to rub the pink gel on myself. In the darkness of my mind, I paint a portrait of Yuki…painting him naked…with me…in my bed. I rub harder at the thought of Yuki leaning over me, between my legs, his hands pinning down my arms, kissing my neck and body roughly.

"Yuki…" I let out a small moan. By now I have my erection going strong. My mind is lost in the fantasies of the golden god when three knocks interrupt my world. I quickly open my eyes.

A little voice is heard behind my bedroom door. "Shu-Shu, someone is here to see you!"

"Maiko!" I whisper angrily. I wipe away the excess lotion and scavenge for my underwear and pair of pants. I then quickly turn on the radio and unlock the door, then jump on my bed and place one of my pillows on top of my lap to hide my erection.

"Come in!" I yelled after Maiko.

The door of my bedroom slowly opens and I am shock at who walks in.

My eyes widen. "Yuki!" I said breathlessly. The God closes the door behind him and strides to my bed.

I eye him curiously. "What are you-"

He interrupts me before I can finish my sentence. "I wanted to see how you were doing…" he whispers bashfully.

I stare at him with gratefulness, he blushes. "Don't get any wrong ideas!" he snaps at me.

I nod my head and remain quiet as he looks around my room. I notice his eyes inspect the things in my room; his pupils examined the open lotion on my nightstand, the messy bed sheets, the pillow on my lap, and my flushed cheeks.

"It's much pleasurable when you use real lube." He said. I immediately gasp and look away in shame.

"You know…t-this is my first time ever doing this…" I swallow hard.

He smirks. "I do it at least two times a day."

"Two times a day!" I cried.

His smirk remains on his pale face. "I'm an expert…" he chuckles. "Do you want me to teach you?"

I'm surprise at his suggestion and assume it's a joke. "What do you want?"

"No, no it's what you want." He said.

I stare at him in confusion. "I don't want—"

My mouth is suddenly covered with his lips and my body is pinned onto the bed. Don't ask me how he moved so damn fast to my bed— it's like he is thunder itself!

When the passionate short kiss ended, his austere eyes tore through mine. "We both know what you want, and we both know what_ I_ want."

I swear at this moment my heart skipped a few beats. Did I hear him correctly? Does my blonde God want to get into my pants?

My lips part, I want to shout, "_yes, I want you right now!" _However, for some unknown reason my mind can't register the words. Instead my body did all the talking.

I hastily wrap my arms around his neck and entangle my fingers within his hair. I force his lips to mine. At the same time, Yuki yanks the pillow away from my body and grinds his body against mine.

I moan at the sensations of his muscular body as Yuki kisses down my neck. We were both lying down on the bed moving in our own lovely rhyme.

Aggressively, Yuki tares my shirt off along with my pants. He was fully clothed except that his shirt and pants were unfastened. I kept running my fingers down his bare chest; unable to get over how pristine it appears to be.

He roughly slides my underwear down and bends his head to my erection. In one swift movement he put me all the ways in his mouth.

"Mnn…Yuki…" I said breathlessly.

I entangle my slim fingers within his hair and place my chin atop of his head. "I love you Yuki…" I whisper. He looks up, still sucking on me—he smirks. I laugh. "I guess that is the sign for 'I love you too'."

We both smile.

Since that moment, Yuki is always in my head. Everywhere I look I see him; very time I close my eyes I see him.

I can finally say that I am in love.

* * *

**Next in **_**A Heart in Amber**_**: **

Shuichi and Hiroshi are finally registered for Battle of the Bands. Afterwards Shuichi invites Yuki to the event but surprisingly he rejects the offer. As Shuichi sings, he notices a special audience member amongst them. Meanwhile, Tachi enters his band as well with his two friends Ma-kun and Ken-chan. When the winner of the Battle of the Bands is announced, Tachi will unleash his ultimate wrath.


	4. Chapter 4 Murder Protecter

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4 Murder Protecter**

**A Heart in Amber**

**AN: **Hey there everyone! Here is the new chapter 4.

* * *

_Dear Journal, _

_I've been thinking a lot about that night I spent with Yuki. It's been a few days already and he haven't called, or visited or invited me to his house, or visit me at lunch during the school day. I'm coming to wonder if he was only using me…but then I wonder back to his smile and how he caressed me—it was love! I mean it felt like love…. _

**Junior High**

**8H AM**

It's been a week since that "Tachi" event and today, after school, Hiro and I are going to perform. Tachi hasn't been bullying me or harassing me—yet. I learned that he and his two buddies signed up for Battle of the Bands, and their name is ASK! What the hell kind of name is ASK? Does it stand for something?

**Junior High**

**During Lunch**

Hiroshi and I go to our usual eating place, right under the tree. We're eating for about ten minutes or so when I see someone very familiar walking across the school yard towards the entrance. I see his gold hair shine bright, one hand in pocket, and his tie undone. I immediately stand to my two feet. Hiroshi looks up at me.

"What's wrong Shuichi?" He asks with a mouth full of rice.

I glance at Hiro and said frantically. "I need to go talk to someone really fast!"

Hiro looks ahead and notices Yuki. "Oh…him." By the tone of his voice, I can tell he's disappointed.

I said cosulingly. "Don't worry Hiro! I'll be back—I promise!" before he can reply, I sprang off after my love, Eiri Yuki.

"YUKI!" I scream after him. Yuki turns his head towards me and his eyes widen. I pounce him and say. "Yuki, Yuki, Yuki…I wanna ask you somethin'!" We both almost fall down to the grassy ground.

He instantly roars at me. "GET OFF ME YOU FUCKING BRAT!" he pushes me off and I fall off of him and onto my butt.

"What the hell do you want!" he irritably asks me.

I stare at him with an innocent face and reply. "I wanna ask you somethin'…what's so wrong with that?"

"Well let's see…for the fact that you pounced me and almost knocked me to the ground!" His austere stare makes me shiver.

I realize I made Yuki mad and apologize. "I'm sorry Yuki…I—"

"What did you want to ask me, make it quick, I have to meet someone." He began to rub his temples.

I perk up. "Well…Battle of the Bands is starting after school and I wanted to invite you to come and watch me sing! Will you come? Yuki, will you! Please Yuki…" I get desperate and fold my hands in a prayer in front of my face.

With a casual face, Yuki said. "No,"

I'm set back from his unexpected response. "But I thought you would want to come since we're…" My voice trails off.

His eyebrow rises. "We're what?"

With blushing cheeks, I said. "We're…ya know… together."

Yuki turns his head in the other direction and spits to the ground. "Tch, what the hell gives you that idea?"

I stare at him shockingly, I'm stun! Does he not remember our intimate night together or is he denying it?

I angrily spit back. "The night you came to my house and loved me!"

"Loved you!" Yuki is almost laughing at my response and replies in a whisper so no one will overhear, "All I did was jerk you off, I did it as a little favor."

"B-But—"

Yuki cuts me off. "I'm only goning to say this once…" He moves closer to me, he's so close that I can feel his warm breath on my skin; he whispers harshly. "There is _nothing_ between us."

His words numb my body and he just walks away casually—like nothing had had happened. My lips began to quiver and tears began to soak my eyes when Hiroshi unexpectedly came up behind me. I turn around to face him. His eyes are angry.

He heard _everything_…..

**Junior High**

**3H30**

**After School**

It's after school and I'm still upset about earlier….how can he say that! Hiro's pissed…that Yuki would take advantage of me like that. I know Hiro is still in love with me…..

Battle of the Bands is starting and Hiro tells me to get dress in my outfit. He said we're going to be the second band up.

I travel to the boy's bathroom with my bag of clothes. There's no one in here. "Well time to shine Shuichi, time to shine!" I look at myself in the mirror and I see my own sad face. "Cheer up Shuichi, it's your moment to shine! Don't let that damn man let you down!"

I set of bag of clothes on the counter and wash my face, as I wash away the last of the soap, I hear the door to the boy's bathroom open up and someone speak. "Alright, I'll be right out. I gotta piss real bad!"

I recognize the voice and dry my face with paper towels quickly. I turn around and Tachi stares at me with surprise.

"Shindou!" he begins to laugh. "Oh this is great!" his eyes manifest perverted thoughts. He turns around and locks the door with the bathrooms door lock.

I begin to tremble. "Go away you pervert!" I attempt to run past him and almost exceed; however, Tachi punches me in the stomach. "Ugh…."

"Oh poor little Shindou," he smirks down at me. I stand up.

"Tachi…just let me dress. I'm on next….."

He grabs me by the collar; he licks the side of my face—leaving a trail of saliva. "Ewww…" I struggle against his force.

He slightly chuckles. "What's so 'ewww' about my saliva? Didn't Blondie blow you hard?"

What did he say!

"H-How did you know?" I ask.

"I overheard you two faggots talking…poor Shuichi being used as a rag doll!"

I can't control my tears and begin to lightly sob. "Please stop…."

He throws me to the ground and demands. "Get dress for your show…you don't wanna be late… do you?" He grins devilishly.

I cautiously stand up and walk over to my bag of clothes that still are on the counter. I take them and head for one of the stalls. Before I can walk into one, Tachi steps in front of me with his arms cross.

"No, no, no, I want you to dress in front of me." His grin widens as he sees the horror in my shocked eyes.

"You can't possibly think I'll—" I am interrupted by Tachi. "Do you want a repeat of last time in the schoolyard, you pink fag—do ya!"

"No…" I sob. I have no choice but to dress in front of him…he is just too strong and no one is here to save me.

Not this time.

With trembling hands, I set my bag down on the sink's counter and unzip my pants. Tachi licks his lips as I pull my pants down.

"You have such girly legs…."

Next, I slide my shirt off along with my tie of my school uniform. Once completely undressed, except for my underwear, Tachi stares at me with lust evident in his dirty eyes.

I dig in my clothes but I'm knocked over the sink. I feel something hard behind me and I instantly know what it is. "Tachi please, stop!" I beg him.

He presses against me. Lightly thrusting on me through layers of clothes, "Aww, but I wanna have some fun."

Tachi forced a couple of his fingers into my mouth until saliva coated them. He then ran his fingers down my back and slips them under my boxers. What came next is unexpected… I'm about to scream for help until Tachi harshly covers my mouth with his other hand as he violated me with the other. It lasts for ten minutes, but to me it seemed to have lasted for forever.

I wish Yuki had come.

I walk out of the bathroom with tear stained cheeks. Hiroshi sees me down the hallway and runs to me; he instantly saw the distress in my face and quivering body. I cock my head the other way and refuse to look at my best friend…he doesn't need to know.

"Shuichi, what the hell happened!" just as he said that, Tachi came out of the bathroom with the biggest smirk in the whole world.

Tachi nudges my shoulder and winks at me. "Go break a leg!" and walks off as if nothing had happened.

"Shuichi, tell me!"

"It's nothing!" I snap. "I just stubbed my toe…." I attempt a fake laugh but I know Hiro doesn't buy it for a sec.

"You better tell me now or—"

Just now, as if it is on cue, the announcer said. _"That was Triumph with 'No More Tears', now I introduce you to Bad Luck with 'Amber's Heart'!"_

Hiroshi sighs angrily. "You can tell me later then…." He and I walk onto the stage. The attractive woman announcer gave me the microphone and hinted at the electric keyboard. I take a deep breath and smile to the crowd of junior high and high school students.

I situate myself in front of the keyboard. "Hello everyone!" I said enthusiastically. Students began to cheer. "Are you ready to hear the best band perform!" The cheering gets louder. I take a hasty glance at Hiro and said. "Ready, Hiro?" He grins and nods his head.

Hiro's guitar began to play beautiful music. Everyone's amazed about how talented this student is at the guitar. I began to play the electric keyboard.

As the intro ends, I open my mouth to sing. I'm surprise at my voice. Everyone becomes silent as I sing my heart out.

"_Starlight glitters through the window of my bedroom, the moon shinning above shines_

_I am able to find my way to you. _

_Could our worlds meet again in the dancing clouds floating in the darkness? _

_Your eyes burn my corneas yet they are a pleasurable sight for them. _

_Could the torture of the mystery surrounding you be assuage? _

_Tell me of your furtive self, resolve the trembles of my mind and dominate me with your _

_handsome beauty…"_

As Hiroshi finishes off the song, I look amongst the amazed crowd; something catches my attention. A male in the far distance, hidden in the shadows is watching me! "Could it be…did he come after all?"

"You liar!" I scream into the microphone. Hiroshi stops midstream of his ending and stares horrified at me. I point my finger at the figure in the background and continue to yell. "Y-You said you wouldn't come! But you came in the end you bastard! What are you trying to do, confuse me?"

Hiroshi grabs hold of me before I ran off the stage. "First you pleasure me then you yell at me, then you show up here after you said you won't!" Hiroshi can't believe what I just said and neither could I. I came to my senses and push Hiro off my shoulders, and then I ran off stage, leaving Hiro and the confused woman announcer behind…embarrassed as ever.

As I ran to him, I heard the announcer. _"Uh…. Give it up for Bad Luck and their song "Amber's Heart"!" _and adds._ "… and their little performance. I now give you ASK with their song, 'Twisted'!"_

I ran outside and saw Yuki walking away with a fresh lit cig in his mouth. I run to him and position myself in his way. I'm panting hard. "Why did you come….?"

Yuki doesn't answer me.

"Why…why!" I keep asking.

Before I can speak another word, I feel the soft lips of Eiri Yuki touch against mine. I'm shock at his twist of actions; however, I'm too overjoyed. I open my mouth and slither my tongue in Yuki's mouth. He drops his cigarette to the ground and embraces me.

For some odd reason, I began to cry. Yuki must have felt the tears and backs off. He stares at me with questioning eyes. "What's wrong?" he said coldly.

I collapse on his chest. "It's just before the show…" I can't hold it in any longer.

"What? Spit it out Brat, you're annoying me!"

I look up at his golden eyes and admitted to what Tachi has done to me. "Before the show, Tachi walked in when I was about to change…"

Yuki's body began to tremble with rage the second I said Tachi's name. He pretty much knows already what I'm about to say.

He shakes me by my shoulders and demands to know what happened. "What did that bastard do to you this time!"

"I….he…"

"Spit it out!" he demanded fiercely.

All at once I shout. "Tachi held me down and forcefully fingered me in the bathroom!" I cry uncontrollably as I reminisce about what took place in the boy's bathroom.

I fall to the ground and didn't know why, until I look up and see Yuki pacing back to the entrance of the school….

"Yuki! Wait, don't!" I know what Yuki is about to do. I run to catch up to him, and I continuously try to persuade him to stop and that it was no big deal, but nothing worked.

We're inside the school building now and we both heard the announcer. _"That was ASK with 'Twisted', now for our third band Raw with 'Captured Hummingbird'!" _

Yuki sees Tachi and his buddies walking off stage and towards the entrance. He ceases his walking when he spots Yuki and I together at the doors. Tachi turns around, whispers something to his friends, and steps forward as his two buddies walk away.

"Let's take this outside, shall we?" Tachi smiles.

Yuki doesn't find anything amusing about the situation and stares murderously at him.

All three of us walk out of the school and behind part of the building where we're out of sight from the public's eyes.

Tachi began. "So you're upset that Shindou and I had a little fun in the bathroom."

Yuki is silent. Although, I can tell he is boiling up with rage.

"Did Shindou also tell you it was consensual?"

Did that bastard just say 'consensual'? I can't believe what he just said!

"You know it wasn't consensual, you molester!" I blurt.

"Molester?" Tachi repeats calmly. "Oh Shuichi, what mean words…." He grins.

However, that grin disappears when Yuki ran him against the wall. "How fucking dare you touch him!" he growled.

"He's a slut! He wanted it badly…he begged for it."

I defend myself. "I begged alright, I begged for you to _stop_!"

Yuki's hold on Tachi tightens and soon he's choking him, "You're going to pay for this…."

A voice suddenly shouts. "Stop this right now!"

It's my best friend Hiroshi Nakano…

Yuki cocks his head towards him. "Stay out of this Nakano…"

"No…. " he replies.

"None of this involves you!" Yuki barked.

Hiroshi spits back. "Hell it does, Shuichi is my best friend. I don't know the whole story but we need to split this up before anyone gets seriously injured!"

Yuki spoke two words that startle not only I but Tachi as well. "Too Late."

Yuki slams Tachi's face to cement floor, a cracking noise is heard and I cringe. I can't see, I don't want to see Yuki do this! I can't help it but scream.

"Yuki!" I begin to cry. "Please, stop this!" I grab onto his arm, he demands me to get off of him, but I refuse. "I love you too much for you to do this!"

By now Tachi is crying, grabbing his broken nose. "Y-You murderous f-freak!"

"Yuki, please…for me" I whispered. Yuki pounds Tachi to the ground and kicks him multiple of times before saying, "Fine."

I sigh in relief.

Yuki kneels down and yanks Tachi's hair, "You will not know when or where, but I will kill you." He stands up and strides past me and towards the high school student parking. Before he is ten feet ahead, he turns around and says. "On note, I didn't do it for you…" he lights a fresh cig like always and walks away. Nonetheless, I know he did it just for me.

All the while, Hiroshi Nakano just stood there. Purposely leaving himself out of the whole affair though it kills him to do so.

**Junior High **

**9H39**

**During Class**

I'm almost falling asleep in Algebra class when the announcer came on, _"Hello! This is Amaya, thy beautiful senior announcer from yesterday's Battle of the Bands!"_ Everyone perks up, even I. I then remember yesterday, my big mouth had to say those things—I know Hiro must be furious with me 'cause I blew our only chance at winning….

I look over to my side to Hiroshi. "Hiro, I'm sorry…I should've never opened my big mouth."

Hiro smiles. "It's your big mouth that helped us win." I'm confused about his response but quickly forget it when I notice Tachi across the room, he was glaring at me. He has a bandage on his face from his broken nose. I turn the other way.

"_The judges had voted and third place goes to Blue Harvest, second goes to ASK, and first place goes to…Bad Luck!" _

Tears almost sprang to my eyes, I jump out of my seat and onto my desk. "Yes I did it!" Hiroshi coughs. "Oh yeah, WE did it!" I rest my arm around his shoulders and lay my hand out, pretending to reach for the stars. "Can you see it now? The crowds cheering 'Bad Luck, go Bad Luck' a-and. 'We love you Shindou and Nakano! Make love to us'." I laugh at the thought. I let go of Hiro and bow to all my classmates, "Thank you all!"

My teacher, Mr. Otashi, demands everyone in the class to settle down and wait for lunch to explode with excitement.

I'm so happy, so grateful…that nothing can ruin this great day! Just then I heard the snapping of a pencil and notice Tachi trembling with fury.

**Junior High**

**3H15**

**After School**

I walk with Hiroshi until we have to split to go our separate ways. I'm three allies away from my house and I'm still hype from winning the Battle of the Bands. "Boy, I can't wait to tell Mom and Dad… and my sister is gonna be j-e-a-l-o-u-s, jealous!"

A thought came back to mind, the expression Tachi had after hearing the announcement. For a reason, I'm scared. "Nah, there's nothing to be scared about." I laugh it out.

Now I'm two blocks away and I begin to hear faint footsteps ahead of me. Three guys are walking towards me; I can tell by their appearance they are older, probably in their thirties.

They seem to be walking faster as we approach each other. Ten feet away they begin to speak to me.

"Hey there Beautiful, are you Shindou Shuichi?" the middle one asks; he had bluish hair, tan skin, and wears his clothes in a slovenly manner.

"N-No…." I lied.

The right man, with long brown hair and tattoos on his neck, holds out a picture of a boy with pink hair and tan skin. "Oh really?" he questions. "This picture resembles you a lot…."

"Go away…." I demanded.

The left man, with dirty blond hair and shades, grins at me. "Oh c'mon…all we want to do is play and have fun!" they all laugh in unison.

I back a few steps, but the three boys surround me. "C'mon baby doll…" He licks my earlobe.

"G-Get away!" I cried and attempt to push them but they all are too strong for me. Blue haired boy grabs hold of me and no matter how much I kick and punch, they were able to drag me to a car. They throw me into the backseat. Tattoo man takes the wheel as Blondie and blue hair take both sides of me.

When the car's engine roars to life, a man in the front passenger's seat turns around to face me—it's Tachi and with a devilish grin he said. "Hey pansy,"

"Tachi what are you planning to—" just then Blondie punches me in the back of the skull and I fall victim to unconsciousness.

**Unknown Location **

**4H PM**

I come to, and I'm spread out on hard cement flooring. "Wah? Where am I?" then it all comes back to me, Tachi has kidnapped me.

"C'mon slut, spread your legs to the whole world!" Tachi chuckles as he takes a digital camera out of his coat pocket.

"What are you talking about pervert!" I get up, but I'm instantly restrained by someone.

"Hey beautiful—are ya ready for some action?" it is Blue Haired Boy…

Blondie came right in front of me and lifts my shirt up. "You like being touched, don't ya?" he licks my abdomen.

"What do you want!" I scream. I hope someone will hear me.

Tachi snorts. "I was doing a little research on your blond boy wonder. His real name is Eiri Uesagi and two years ago he killed a man…."

"What the hell are you talking about? Yuki's name is Yuki Eiri! He killed no man."

"Oh is that right?" Tachi unfolds a piece of paper he fetched out of his other coat pocket and shoves it in front of my face. "Read this then!"

I read it, and I can't believe my eyes! It's a published report about a murder of a man named Yuki Kawasaki by his student…Eiri Uesagi.

"You're in love with a murderer!" Tachi accused.

"No! Yuki isn't like that!" I cry out. "He's loving to me and will never harm me!"

Tachi's eyes furrowed. "Wait, you're still in love even though your fuck bud murdered before?"

I stare Tachi right in the eyes. "It doesn't matter what happened in the past, he must have a good reason for his actions…I love him and no one, not even you, can change that!"

Tachi backs away, stun at my reaction. "Whatever!" he spits on me. "Clyde, Ishino, Sanzo Fuck im' up…."

"Wait! What makes you think that you'll get away with this!" I demanded.

Tachi ready's his digital camera to take pictures. "If you tell anyone what is going to happen here in a minute, then I'll leak this bundle of info to the media and ruin Yuki's reputation. However, if you don't then I won't tell Yuki's dirty little secret…"

"What about my reputation?" I ask.

"Oh you'll be exploited and gain a reputation as a slutty faggot that likes to get it on with three men at once!" his laughs echo throughout the unknown room in which I'm trapped in.

"Fine, as long as Yuki doesn't get hurt…emotionally or physically."

"You love a man that much, a man who sleeps with a different woman each night? A man who jacks you off and doesn't even acknowledge you? A man who rejects you? Are you fuckin' kidding me!"

"You can torture me…you can rape my body and take my innocence away, you can spoil my clothes and taint my body with yours, but nothing you will do will break the bond between Yuki and I. I don't care if Yuki sleeps with other woman, I don't care if he pleasures me and the next day rejects me, as long as Yuki is happy, I will be happy as well!"

Tachi glares at me. "Sanzo, fuck im' till he learns his lesson." Sanzo nods and grins with anticipation to violate my body.

Tachi readied his camera, the three men begin to lick and suck on numerous parts of my body—a snap shot goes off.

My pants and shirt are torn off; I'm forced on my hands and knees. Clyde takes me by behind, as Ishino takes the front. Sanzo is left out of the scene…for now—a snapshot is taken again.

"Sorry ladies, but Shindou Shuichi likes it up the ass!" his wicked voice reverberates around the room as well as inside my head. He continues to take snapshots of my agony.

All the while Tachi's grin never faded…..

**The Shindou Residence**

**8H45 PM**

**In Shuichi's Bathroom**

My mom had been worried and called Hiroshi to see if I by chance went home with him, but he said no and he too became worried about me. After the incident I called Hiroshi….

"_My god! What happened to you?" Hiroshi ran to me. I had collapsed onto the ground; I stare up at his caring face. _

"_I protected him, I love him….is it so wrong to love another guy? It's love right? Love is love no matter what gender it is, right…am I right? Then why the hell is it wrong!" rain poured down my face and masked my burning tears. _

_I punched the concrete so hard, it bruised my knuckles._

_Hiro bends down and embraces me. "No it's not Shuichi, it's not wrong to love another guy." _

Hiroshi called my mom, said I got jumped (though he knew the truth, he just didn't want to tell her—neither did I. My mom and dad aren't too keen on homosexuality). He took me back to his house and let me take a shower and change into fresh clothing. He didn't bother to clean my clothes 'cause they were so torn.

For the rest of the night I hold myself, thinking back to Yuki. I don't believe he killed someone, yet at the same time, I do believe it. By the way he wanted to kill Tachi, let's just hope for Tachi Aizawa's sake that Yuki doesn't find out about this.

"Did I really protect a murderer?" I whisper to myself…alone in the dark.

* * *

**Next in A **_**Heart in Amber**_**:**

Ever since the "incident" with Tachi, Shuichi's and Hiro's relationship is crumbling. What makes it worse is that Hiroshi tackles Yuki, believing it's all the young writer's fault for the rape of Shuichi. Though Yuki repeatedly rejects him, Shuichi is still determined to make the Blond God his. Meanwhile, Shuichi's mother receives something dreadful in the mail she'd never expected her son to be involved in. It seems that Shuichi isn't safe anywhere anymore…not at school, not in the alleyways, and not even at his own home…so he turns to someone who may be able to help regain his reputation and trust back. But in order for that someone to do that, he must first confide his darkest secret in someone he barely knows—a pink haired girlish boy.


	5. Chapter 5 Trust Me: Part One

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5 Trust Me: Part One**

**A Heart in Amber**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Trust Me Part 1**

_Dear Journal, _

_My body aches like hell, but I have to go to school. I don't wanna go 'cause Tachi will be there. He raped my body and got away with it. Not to mention that he hired three thirty year old men to help with the job. It hurt…it hurt so badly. I want Yuki, but I know what he'll say. "Go away Brat, before someone sees me with you!" I love him and that's why I protected him the way I did….. _

_But was it really worth it? _

**Junior High**

**11H16 AM**

**Lunch Break **

Hiro never spoke about the incident—which I'm thankful for. He understands that I did what I did to protect the man I love and he respects it, but he's still furious about the whole event. On the other hand, when Yuki would visit his sister during lunch break or after school, he will always look at me with those golden eyes. He seems to be silently watching over me.

Fortunately Tachi Aizawa isn't here today nor was he here yesterday...

"Hiro…." I whispered. Hiroshi lays his guitar down onto the ground. He looks over at me with troubled eyes.

"Yeah?" his response is cold. I know it's not towards me but towards Tachi.

"I'm scared…" I said.

"About Tachi?"

"Not exactly, about the photos he took of me….during the attack…."

"I don't think Tachi has the balls to reveal those disgusting photos." He spits to the grassy ground.

"You have no idea what Tachi is capable of doing Hiro….he had the balls to rape me, didn't he?"

"Tachi didn't technically rape you though; he hired junkies to do the job." He said.

I glare at Hiro, how can he say that to his best friend!

"Are you defending the twisted bastard? And by that way, those junkies were middle-aged men!" I cried.

"No I'm not; I'm just correcting you…that's all." He picks his guitar up again, settles it on his lap and begins to string it.

"Rape is rape…" I whisper.

**High School**

**3H15 PM**

**School Court Yard**

I refused to walk home with Hiroshi since I'm still mad at what he said. I want to talk to Yuki, not about the rape –no— about the article Tachi showed me. I need to ask him straight up if he killed a man.

I see two people fighting as I enter the wired gate leading to the High School Court Yard. They're two boys; one with blond hair, he's pinned to the ground as thy other gentleman with the long brown hair and guitar strapped to his back is punching him….

"Hiro! What are you doing!" I run to them both.

"You let him suffer you bastard! You should be the one to be violated, not Shuichi! He's just a fifteen year old boy!"

"What the hell are you talking about punk?" Yuki said. He seems to be unfazed by the punches.

"Because of you, Tachi and three old men he hired raped Shuichi…." Hiro punched Yuki hard on the face.

I grab onto Hiroshi's arm but he backs off. I glance down at Yuki and see his nose is bleeding and kneel down to Yuki and wrap my arms around him. "Yuki…are you okay?"

"Get off me Brat." He replied coldly—like always.

"But Yuki….I want to help—" I am cut short of my words with Yuki's harsh words. "Give it up Brat, I _don't_ care about you, let alone love you." He mounts to his feet, "All we did is kiss and rub." Yuki whispers the last sentence. "That's all…It's not like I took your virginity." His face seems to be showing—sorrow?

"You took my masturbation virginity, right? Does that count?" I asked completely serious. For a second, Hiro looked down at me as if I am kidding. Yuki does too.

"Just leave and forget about me!" He stared intensely at me. Hiroshi watches as my heart is being torn in half and then in more halves and then some.

"I can't forget about you!" I exclaim.

Yuki forces me off, stands up, and lights a cigarette. "Do me a great favor and forget I ever existed, Shuichi."

"But I want to—" I stop my sentence midstream when I heard my Yuki say something he has never said before. "D-Did you just call me by my first name? You did, didn't you?"

Realizing what he's done, he looks away. "You two should leave now." His words are hard as rock. I refuse. "Just go away you pests!" he takes a drag out of his cigarette but I'm stubborn and clench onto his leg. He kicks me but I still will not give up.

"No! I love you…can we talk at least?" I gaze up at his beautiful face.

"Love?" he snorts. "Isn't that a little too strong of a word to use?"

"No…it's not. Not when you really mean it!"

"Get off me brat!" He kicks me again.

I stand up on my two feet, I sniffle. "Why can't you just be nice for once? Why is it that you're always cold to me? Why don't you love me!"

Yuki takes a drag. "I hate the word love. Love is nothing but a burden on one's life."

"Love is what makes you human. It's what makes someone's heart beat and lungs breathe!"

He laughs. "You're fucking cheesy, kid."

I pout. "No I am not!" I bite my lips. "And I'll prove it!" I grab onto Yuki's cigarette and fling it off to the side, and then I press my lips against his. He doesn't move as I force my tongue into his mouth and scope within his tobacco flavored mouth.

On the corner of my eye, I see the hurt face of Hiroshi.

Yuki gently heaves me away. "You're fucking cheesy, you Brat. No questions. Heh, you suck at real love situations as much as you do when you write them in your silly songs!"

I can't find anything to say, I know I don't do love situations well. Still, I think I am at least a little good at it.

"Yuki, I just want you to see that—"

"Enough kid!" Yuki barks. "I need to tend to some new engagements."

"But Yuki…."

He takes a final look at Hiroshi and me and walks away—heading down the opposite direction of his house.

**The Shindou Residence**

**4H PM**

The minute I walk into my house, my father calls my name.

"Shuichi!" his voice is filled with anger. I flinch, I had no idea what he wants or why the hell he's so angry.

I follow his voice into the dining room. I see my mom staring out the window kitchen window with a glass of water and my dad with his arms crossed at his chest…and a fat envelope on the dinner table—it has already been opened. I gulp, I know what the envelope contains and I know what both my parents are thinking and what they're gonna say; things like "_You're a slut!"_ and "_Where did I go wrong when I raised you?" _

"Where's Maiko?" I ask.

"She's spending the night at a friend's house…" my father replied plainly. Alhough his frustrated eyes are hiding behind his glasses, I can still feel the anger he feels for me.

Though I know the answer, I ask. "What's wrong mom and dad?"

The glass my mother is holding falls to the ground and breaks. She turns around with tear soaked eyes. She walks over to me; I see the fury in her red eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" she asks with undeniable shamefulness in her voice.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about…" I lied.

"Your father and I saw those filthy photos of you!" her hands tremble. "And you know who else saw them?"

I gasp. "Maiko saw those photos too? How!"

"She's the one who opened it!" she screamed. "She saw how much of a slut you really are! She saw the three guys fucking you! She saw her older brother's naked body pressed against older men's bodies!" She grabs me by the shirt collar and hits me on the cheek. "Where did I go wrong? Am I a poor mother?" "I thought you were just curious the first time something like this happened…but these prove it! It proves how much you love men!"

My father doesn't step in to help me from mother even when both of my cheeks are red and bruises are imprinted on my small body. I begin to cry. "Mom…stop it please! Trust me, it's not what it seems!"

My mother takes the envelope from off the table, opens it, and takes out the horrid images and throws them at me. The entire set of photos lay out before me on the kitchen floor and I look at them.

I see my own naked body: my legs spread out for three men like a slut, me on my hands and knees, with men groping and being stuck in me. "M-Maiko saw these?"

"Yes Maiko saw these, you f-faggot!"

I'm taken aback by her remark. I burst into tears. I cover my shameful eyes. "Y-You just don't understand! I didn't plan on having sex with those guys, t-they…."

"They what Shuichi, huh?" my mother demanded. "Did they talk you into it like _he_ did?"

I am shock my mother brings _him_ up. She knows better than to!

I'm about to rant about the attack, Tachi, the continuous sexual harassment…but then I remember Yuki. If I tell my mom and dad about what really happened, Yuki will be in trouble and I will never be able to live with myself if anything happens to Yuki.

"Nothing…." I lied.

"Just go Shuichi; I don't want to look at you anymore." Mom said.

"Go where?" I asked hurtfully.

"Just go to Hiroshi's or something! I don't want to look at you anymore!" She bursts into tears and walks away.

My body is beaten and I look at my father, "Dad, I'm sorry….."

He looks the other way, "You're a shame to the Shindou name. You shame us all. I can't even call you my son."

**Alleyway **

**4H35 PM**

My tears have finally ceased and my eyes are all dried up. After what my father said, I just ran out of my house and begin to walk wherever my feet will take me. Definitely not at Hiroshi's—since I sense he's mad at me.

I must have walked for thirty minutes or so because I end up walking to the place where I never expected to have walked to—the residence of Yuki Eiri.

I sigh and walk up to the door. I have no other choice but to.

My fingers are trembling but I manage to ring the doorbell. In a matter of seconds a tallish young man answers the door. "Hello?" he said with a smile. I stare amazed at him. He looks like just like Yuki! Except that his eyes and hair are darker and he's younger—can this possibly be his younger brother?

He studies my face and notices the bruises imprinted on me.

"Uh…hello there!" I smile back. "Is Yuki home?"

"Yuki?" the boy questions. "Oh! You mean Eiri, my older brother."

"Yes," I replied.

"C'mon in!" the boy grabs my hand and leads me into the huge house. I smell smoke and instantly know Yuki is nearby. "Eiri is this way, he's in his room."

I thank the boy as he guides me to Yuki's room. Before he let me go into the room, he smiles again and points his finger at me. "You're cute!"

I blush. "Oh, thank you…"

"You look just like Ryuichi Sakuma! Heard of 'im?"

"Ryuichi? Oh yes I have! He's my idol."

"Mine too!" The boy leans closer to me and whispers. "And I'm gonna have 'im be mine one day…." He smirks. "You wanna fill the void while I wait for Ryuichi?" he adds. "You both almost have identical faces, haircuts, slimness, and you both almost have the same name! It's sooo cool!"

"O-Oh," is all I can say to his kind a cute perverted remark.

Suddenly a voice shouts angrily. "Tatsuha, stop shouting!" someone comes out of the room. "I have a fuckin' headache, so shut your loud mouth!"

It is my precious Yuki.

Once Yuki notices who Tatsuha is talking to, he stops. "Brat, what are you doing here?"

"Yuki…" tears come to my eyes and Yuki notices the marks on my face.

Yuki takes my arm and leads me to his room, "Tatsuha go play outside."

"Why?" he whined.

"Just do it!" Yuki barked at his little brother. Tatsuha has no choice but to obey Yuki and so he goes outside to play.

Once in his room, I take a sniff of his pleasurable aroma.

"Sit, Brat." Yuki extinguishes his cigarette. I sit on his comfy bed.

"Yuki…I'm sorry for bothering you like this…it's just that I didn't know where to go." I fold my hands over my eyes to cover the annoying tears. "I know I'm annoying, I know I can be a bother, and I know I can be selfish. Sometimes I don't even think about other people before I act… which leads to unfortunate events to happen—events that can never be fixed."

Yuki stood in front of me and leans in. He climbs over me like a lion on its prey; he kisses me passionately. I wrap my arms around his neck as he begins to kiss and nibble down my neck as my hair is becoming entangled in his blond hair. "Yuki…you're being so kind. Why?" I'm confused by his sudden actions.

"Do you ever shut up?" Yuki unzips my pants and tries to pull my underwear down; but in a rare move, I stop him. Yuki looks up at me with confused eyes.

"What's wrong Brat? Didn't you want this all along?" he sounds a little offended.

"After what Tachi did, I feel…I feel like I'm loose." I look away ashamed. Though I know deep down none of it's my fault.

Yuki kisses my lips gently. "Tachi won't be bothering you anymore," he handsomely smirks. "I made sure to that."

"Yuki, what do you mean—"

Abruptly, loud knocking came from Yuki's door. "Eiri! Eiri I need to talk to you right now!" it is his sister, and by her tone of voice I can tell she is about to kill someone.

Yuki sighs. "I'm busy, come back later."

"Yuki, what did you do?" I whisper as low as possible. I don't want his sister to know I'm here again.

The door knob begins to rattle. "Eiri you're in huge trouble!"

"Whatever," he replied. He slid his hand in further and I can feel the warmth of his hand on the most sensitive part of my body. I gasp and arch my back in unquestionable pleasure.

We both hear a click to the doorknob—Yuki's sister has a key. She rages in and sees us both on the bed. My pants are pulled down and Yuki's hand down in my underwear, and my face as flushed as an apple.

"Eiri…?" she gasps.

I try to pull my pants up, but Yuki stops me. "It's not a crime, I'm eighteen and he's fifteen. We're a perfect three years apart." He grins. "Now will you leave us?" he kisses my cheek tenderly, "We're in a middle of something."

"Eiri, what's wrong with you?" she bangs her fist against the door, "Did Yuki Kawasaki screw you up that bad!"

Yuki picks a hidden bottle of beer and throws it at her. I gasp in shock at his sudden burst of violence. Fortunately, she dodged the beer battle and the battle breaks on the impact of the wall.

"Don't you ever say his name again!" Yuki begins trembling. "Get out! GET OUT!"

Mika whispers. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to bring the past up like that again. I don't know how you feel and I will never know, but you need to stop this rebellious attitude or you will be thrown in prison!"

"Get. Out. You. Fucking. Bitch."

Mika sighs in frustration, "I want you to know one thing before I leave you alone, Tachi's in the hospital—almost beaten to death. He's not talking, he's too scared to." She eyes him carefully, "Would you like to explain that?"

"Tsk, I have nothing to do with that screw up." he said calmly. "Are we done yet?"

"Well I'm going to visit Tohma, maybe he can pull strings and pay off some people. I don't want to see you end up in prison Eiri. I love you too much for that. Oh, and I'm taking Tatsuha to Kyoto for the next few weeks to see Father." Next, she eyes me. "Don't do anything you'll regret with him, he's too delicate." For a reason, it seems that she isn't directly talking to Yuki, but to me.

When she left, Yuki begins to kiss me again. He slides his hand further down my underwear.

"…Yuki" I whispered.

"What is it Brat, can't you see that I'm busy?"

"Did you hurt Tachi?" I questioned.

Yuki heaves a deep sigh. "Yeah, so what?"

"You did it for me, didn't you?" I rest my tiny hand on his smooth cheek.

"Think what you like, but I didn't do it for a Brat like yourself…"

"Yuki, I know you're lying."

"I'm not!" he said, blushing.

I kiss his cheek. "Who are ya kiddin'?" I chuckle lightly. He suddenly sits up. "Get dressed, Brat. It's time for you to leave."

The instant I hear Yuki say the word "leave", I clench to him and begin to yell. "No, no, no! Don't make me leave. I can't go home or else…or else!"

"Or else what?" Yuki stared at me hard. I bite my lower lip.

"Those photos Tachi took…of the attack."

"He took pictures?" Yuki's voice is harsh.

I swallow. "Yes he took these disgusting photos a-and my mom and dad, and even my little sister saw them! My mom said she doesn't ever want to see me again, and my father said he's ashamed of me!"

"Is that why your face is all marked up?" he asked. "Your parents beat you?"

I nod and nudge my head on Yuki's chest, but he pushes me away.

"Just get out Brat."

I'm shocked again at his rudeness and stand up in a fury. "You know, I could've walked away! I could've stopped Tachi from rapping me, I could've stopped the photos—but you know what? I didn't!"

Yuki has a confused countenance. "If you could've stopped it all, why didn't you stop it?"

The words slip out of my mouth furiously. "I did it for you!"

Yuki looks amazed. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Tachi dug dirt on your past and threatened to spill it to the media, but I knew you're becoming a well-known writer…so I had him spoil and run my reputation to the ground!"

His fists clench. "So is that what your friend, Nakano, was saying? You faced being gang raped to protect me, why?" he grabs hold of my collar. "You don't even know me! I tell you I hate you, yet you still love me. I tell you I don't want you anymore, yet you still keep coming to me. What the hell is it that makes you so damn attractive to me!"

"Because you're not like the others!" I cried out. "You're so cold to me, but you're so nice!"

"That doesn't make sense!" he throws me onto his bed. "You think I'm nice? You think I'm pure?"

He climbs over me; I clench his arms with my hands. He leans over to my ear and his soft lips touch against my earlobe. "I have sex almost every night with different women I meet in bars, I fake to be the drinking age to get into those bars. I drink until I pass out, and I smoke twenty cigarettes a day. I disobey my sister and I hate my younger brother. I hate anyone who is immature—such as you. When I want something, I get it." He pauses to hear my reaction, but there is none. He continues…. "And…when I wasn't much older than you, I killed a man."

My eyes widen. What Tachi showed me is the real deal!

"You killed a man, why?" I asked.

"That doesn't matter now…" he whispered.

An awkward silence fills the room between us. Then Yuki breaks the silence with a question, "…so can you still say you love me?"

I give him a furious stare and forcibly kiss him with passion, when I break for air I say. "Are you stupid? Of course I can still say I love you!" Yuki is dumbfounded at my unexpected response. "I love you. I love those caressing hands even though they may have taken a life. And I love the way those lips stroll along my lips and body even though they speak many harsh words." I fold both my arms around his neck and kiss his lips that I love so much.

"I don't get you at all, I just don't get you at all Brat…" He slowly takes his shirt off and reveals his silky smooth chest. My fingers travel down his chest and I gaze at his beautifully sculptured body. I enjoy watching the twitching muscles of his abdomen as I stroll my fingers along.

My shirt is the next piece of clothing to be torn off. Yuki's expertise hands know exactly where to touch me and how to touch me. I became breathless as we both engaged into each other, it is anything but magical and I am intoxicated by his passion. A mixture of our moans, sighs, and my screams echo within his room.

This day I wish I have lost my virginity to Yuki Eiri, but I had lost it long before then…even before Tachi sexually assaulted me. No, my virginity belongs to a man; the very man who caused for us to move down here, the very man I sacrificed everything for—Kiyoshi's Father.*

* * *

**Next in **_**A Heart in Amber**__:_

Yuki Eiri helps Shuichi slowly regain his trust again from his mother and father—though it isn't easy; his parents still think Shuichi is a low-grade slut. Though when Shuichi's mother finds his journal, she is stunned at what her son has been hiding from her. Meanwhile, Hiroshi is ignoring Shuichi entirely—making Shuichi feel isolated and alone.

***Kiyoshi:** Look back near the ending of _Chapter One_ for reference of Kiyoshi. A friend of Shuichi's before he had to move.

Hope to see you all in the updated Chapter Six!


	6. Chapter 6 Trust Me: Part Two

**Chapter 6: Chapter 6 Trust Me: Part Two**

**A Heart in Amber**

**AN**: Welcome to the improved chapter 6. Enjoy.

* * *

**Yuki Eiri Residence **

**12H AM**

I awaken in Yuki's bed, his aroma filling my lungs. I twist to his alarm clock and see that it's already turned midnight. I stretch. Just only four hours ago, Yuki and I were…connected— making love. I haven't felt this good in a long time, _before_ we moved here.

Yuki's my personal heaven.

I can't go asleep and decide to look for my missing Yuki. I place my boxers back on and walk out into the main hallway. The echoes of typing reverberate in the long hallway. I follow the sounds to a door with a sign, _Yuki's Office: STAY OUT_.

Ignoring the sign, I inhale a deep breath and open the door slowly. I see Yuki with glasses typing, his fingers gracefully caressing the keys of the keyboard, his eyes concentrated on the face of the screen, and a single cigarette in his mouth. He looks up at me.

"Brat, what do you want?" he asks.

"Uh…I…wanted to see you."

"Go back to sleep." He demanded.

"But I woke up and I can't sleep." I yawn and stretch my arms out wide. Yuki sighs and stands up. He grabs a chair from one of the corners of the room and places it next to his chair. Next he leaves the room briefly and returns with a blue blanket. Yuki folds the blanket around my tiny body and leads me towards the chair.

"Here, you can stay, talk, and watch all you want until you get tired. But remember you have school tomorrow."

I blush, never has Yuki been this nice to me! Well, except for the fact that he has rescued me on multiple of occasions…but still.

"Oh thank you Yuki…." I can't hide the sincerity in my voice.

When I sit down on my chair, he said sternly. "If you get too loud, I'm going to not only kick you out of this room but out of my house—got it, kid?"

I nod. "Don't worry Yuki; I won't say a word…"

Yuki begins typing away; I scoot my chair closer to his and watch as he types many words in just a few minutes. My eyes start to feel tired and I decide to rest my head on Yuki's shoulder. Before I know it, I fall asleep to the soft sound of Yuki's breathing and calming clicks of his keyboard.

**Yuki's Bedroom **

**7H AM**

Someone begins to shake me; I open my eyes to the burning sensation of the sunlight. When my vision cleared, I see my Yuki with his two arms shaking me awake. He's wearing pants of his school uniform and a white unbuttoned shirt. His hair is still a little wet.

"Get up Brat!" he throws a pile of clothing onto my face. "I cleaned your damn clothing last night. Take a shower and get dressed so I can drive you to fucking school."

A gleam of affection shines in my eyes. "Oh Yuki!" I hug him, rubbing my cheek against his abdomen. "I never want to take a shower after what you did to me!" I yelled in joy. "I have Yuki all over me." I fall into a daze. "…and all in me…"

He pushes me down onto his bed and coldly replied. "Stop your fucking insane talk and take that god damn shower already…or you'll make us both late."

I nod lovingly and embrace him one more time before beaming out of bed. Then I notice something is missing. "Uh Yuki, where are my boxers?"

He sighs in frustration. "After you fell asleep in my office, I took you to bed and stripped your boxers so I can wash them for you."

Tears almost came to my eyes. "Oh Yuki! We're just like a married cou—"

Yuki throws my bundle of clothing at my face again, but this time with more force. "Alrighty Yuki, I'm gonna take that shower." I said with a smile.

"Finally…" he murmured before smoking up a cigarette.

**7H30 am **

**Yuki's Kitchen **

"Hey there sexy!" I greeted when I walked into the kitchen. Yuki just got done cooking breakfast. I see two plates set on the table with omelets, bacon, and toast. "Yuki, you made breakfast for the both of us!" I think I almost had a panic attack.

"Stop talking and eat." He sat down with a newspaper. I sat down as well; Yuki had placed orange juice in a glass next to my plate as he had a cup of coffee.

"Is that black?" I ask.

Yuki irritably looks up from his newspaper. "Black?" he questioned. I point to his coffee cup. He replied. "Yes,"

"Ewww…I hate coffee" I said. "Can I have a sip?"

"You just said you hated it!" he snaps.

"But this is different." I said in my defense.

"How the hell is this black coffee any different from other black coffees?"

I smile immensely. "'Cause it's Yuki Coffee!"

I'm guessing he doesn't reply to me since my response is that idiotic and pushes the coffee mug to my plate. "Here, take a fucking sip."

"Thanks!" I take the coffee cup, rub it against my cheek, smell the aroma, and take a sip. I shiver from disgust from the taste but smile from the satisfactory of tasting coffee made by Yuki.

I push the coffee cup back to his plate. He takes it and swallows four gulps. "Satisfied?" he asked.

I nod my head.

**High School**

**7H50 am **

**Student Parking Lot**

Yuki and I get out of the car and everyone glances at us. "Yuki, everyone is staring at us." I said with discomfort.

He walks away. "Go to class brat. Meet me here after school, got it?"

Yuki walks away and I begin to walk away until I hear a girl yelling after Yuki.

"Hey Eiri!" she was a tan brunette with highlights. I hide behind some bushes and watch what the girl wants from my Yuki.

Yuki looks around the student parking lot suspiciously before embracing the girl with one hand and placing his hand on her cheek. He –disgustingly- passionately kisses the slut; he slightly rubs against the girl. She entangles her fingers in his blond hair.

"Yuki…!" I cover my mouth to cease from screaming at the girl to stay off my Yuki, and then I remember that Yuki probably doesn't want people to know that we're together. Once the kiss is done, he smiles gently and says. "A quick one?" the girl happily smiles. I bite my lip. Yuki was just inside me last night and now he's going to be inside that girl…

"But are we really together?" I sigh and walk away, trying to hold back tears. "Maybe Hiroshi can pacify me—if he's not mad anymore."

**Junior High **

**11H25 AM**

**Lunch Break**

I try to search for Hiroshi, but can't find him anymore. I looked in the boy's bathroom, the locker room, his classes, the lunchroom, and under our tree. Tachi isn't here either.

Disappointed, I grab my bento out of my book bag and sit under the tree. "Why is my life crumbling apart from me?" I look around the school yard and still no Hiroshi. I set down my bento; I'm not hungry anymore.

I close my eyes to rest my broken heart. Tear droplets slide down my cheeks.

Soon I smell the familiar smell of tobacco. "Great now I'm hallucinating his aroma!"

"What's wrong, kid?" the voice is unfamiliar.

I open my eyes and a boy with dark grey blue hair is looking down upon me. He is tall, slim, and handsome. He seems familiar, but where have I seen him?

He sits down next to me. "You're cryin'. What happened?" he has a lit cigarette between his lips; a blow of smoke hits my face. "Are ya gonna tell me or what, Shuichi?"

"Um, who are you?" I shyly ask. How does this kid know my name?

"Don't tell me you don't fucking remember me!" he said offensively.

He leans in and rests his hand on me cheeks. He whispers. "Oh dear Shuichi, remember when your mother found that videotape of you and Kiyoshi?"

I back away surprised. "Amida!" I can't say anything—I'm paralyzed by shock! ***

He towers me and pushes me to the ground, holding both my wrists. "Yes, I changed a lot, haven't I?" he laughs malevolently and licks the side of my face. "After what you did to my brother and father…" he kisses my lips.

"How did you find me?" I try to get him off but he pins me harder to the ground. "The police made sure you couldn't find us!"

"Oh I asked around…" He smirks. I know those smirks…that devilish smirks that Tachi always gave me.

"Amida, I said I was sorry! I've suffered enough for my actions…please let me go."

"You just got a slap on the wrist. My brother is in prison and my Father is—!" He spits on my face unable to finish his emotional sentence. He takes the cigarette from his mouth and burns it on my cheek until it's lit out.

I scream. "Ah!" and I automatically cry out for one person. "Yuki!"

"I don't know who the hell this Yuki person is, but he ain't comin!"

"I'm right here dimshit." Amida is pulled off me and I'm helped up.

"Yuki!" I grab onto him.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked.

"Amida. Shuichi and I were just playing," he eyes me. His eyes are crazed. "…weren't we, my little Shu-Shu?"

Yuki holds me tighter to his chest. "God damn it, why are these fuck-ups so attracted to you, Brat?"

I look up at Yuki's face. "He's from my old town…he was one of my best friends…his name is Amida Ichino."

Amida laughs. "We still are best friends—aren't we my darling?"

"'My darling'?" Yuki questioned angrily. "No one calls this Brat his darling or they'll regret it extremely."

"Oh c'mon, Darius was able to call you that, why can't I?" he said.

I flinch at the name.

Amida notices my flinching. "Oh Shu-Shu, I know you very much miss your lover. I can tell."

"You're lover?" Yuki glances at me with confusion.

I shamefully said. "It was a long time ago…nothing you need to know about."

"Remember when you had sex with him in the classroom? You two role played as the teacher and the naughty student. You dressed in a school-girl outfit—sexy."

"Stop…" I cried.

"Remember when you got drunk and took some naughty pictures with my father? That was some kinky shit."

"Please…" I put my hands over my ears and lost my balance. I fall to my knees.

"Remember when my father bought some 'toys' to play with you? He videotaped it too and saved the videos to masturbate—"

I tackle Amida to the ground and began to punch him over and over. "You bastard! You fucking bastard!" I take him by his shirt collar and smash him to the ground over and over. "I loved him! I loved Darius and he loved me!"

I begin to cry and as my tears drop upon Amida's face, I dig his head into the ground until someone stops me—it is Yuki. He pulls me off of him and embraces me into a hold.

"Shuichi, remember who you are…you're not like this." He whispers softly in my ear.

"I didn't mean for anything like this to happen!" I sob. "I loved him…and he's dead because of me!"

Amida slowly stands on his two feet. "You bet your ass it's your fault."

I look at Amida. "Trust me, I know and that's why your father is dead and for the rest of my life I have to live with that fact as it slowly kills me...and live with the scars as a constant reminder."

**Yuki Eiri Residence**

**3H30 PM**

**Yuki's Bedroom**

Yuki let me rest on his bed, he has protected me again and I'm very grateful. Still I can't believe that Amida tracked me down! Why did he come back, why after almost three years have past?

"_You deserved to die Shindou!" Amida wipes away blood from his mouth. _

"_I know!" I said, "I never meant for anyone to get hurt, especially Kiyoshi and Darius…." I wipe tears away. "I loved all of you!" _

"_No, you didn't." tears formed at the corner of his sadden eyes. "Otherwise, Kiyoshi would be free and my Father wouldn't be six feet under the cold ground…" _

I hold one of Yuki's pillows to my face and cry. I feel a presence from inside the room and remove my pillow to see my Yuki standing at the door, smoking as usual.

He whispers angrily. "Tell me the truth, now."

"Yuki… please…" I plea.

"Now." He demanded.

I have no other choice, I can't disobey my Yuki.

My voice is soft as I speak. "I was thirteen when I had three best friends Leiko, Amida, and Amida's older brother, Kiyoshi. Amida and Kiyoshi's father was the chemistry teacher at our school we all attended, his name was Darius Ichino." I smile at the memory of him and sit up in the bed, "He was so handsome; black raven hair, chiseled chin with a clean shave, beautiful green eyes, and long fingers."

"I was surprised that he took pleasure in my presence considering I was only thirteen. One day I stayed after school and we talked for hours. I developed a crush on him. Ever since, we had conversations and lunch together. After a month, I stayed after school again and I believed he sense I had a crush because while I was in his class after hours, he cautiously kissed my lips. I immediately kissed him back. Overtime our kisses turned to making out, making out turned to foreplay, and the foreplay turned to sex. We were two love birds."

"Why did you do it? Why at such a young age?" Yuki lights out his cigarette.

"I loved him Yuki! I struggled a little with the decision of him taking me, but I really was okay with it."

"What about his wife?" he asks.

"His wife, Amber, died at Amida's birth…so he had been alone for 13 years—13 long lonely years! Until I came into his life. He once told me that I had a heart like Amber's…but…"

"But?" Yuki pressed.

" …but one day as Darius and I were making love together, Kiyoshi stormed in with a gun in hand. He learnt of our secret affair when he discovered a video of his father and I having sex. To this day I still don't know how he found that video." I cry softly. "I learnt that Kiyoshi was in love with me and was heartbroken when he discovered his own father was engaging in affairs with that person he loved. Kiyoshi wasn't in his right mind, his father said to let him explain, but he refused to listen. He fired two shots, one bullet penetrating his head and the other in his chest. He died instantly. I trembled at the sight, I screamed for Darius to get up"

_I sighed, "Darius…" I laid my hand against his cheek and he took my hand and kisses it softly. _

"_I love you my Darling, let me make love to you again…" he said soothingly._

_My eyes gleamed with happiness. "Darius!" I hugged and kissed him passionately. _

_He lubricated him and myself, and thrusts gently, and then proceeding to do it hard. I moaned his name and coiled to his every touch. This only made him harder. _

_Before he came, the door opened up and to my great surprise, Kiyoshi appeared disillusioned; his eyes were mad, and I didn't know he had a gun until he held it up. _

"_You bastard…." He hissed. _

_Darius and I had placed our underwear back on. He stepped in front of me. _

"_Kiyoshi, I can explain this son." He said. _

_Kiyoshi was crying. "N-No, I saw that video of you fucking Shuichi…he's just a kid!" _

"_Kiyoshi please listen!" Darius begged._

_A shot went off and the lamp next to the bed shattered in many pieces. _

"_Shuichi, why couldn't you have been with me? I'm closer to your age!" _

_I slightly push Darius to the side. "Kiyoshi, you like me?" I was stunned._

"_Yes, I loved you…remember when we made out? I loved it so much to feel your warm tongue slithering into my mouth; the sensation of your tiny hands caressing through my hair and down my back…" _

"_Kiyoshi…" I said. "I had no idea, why didn't you tell me?" Now I was the one crying. _

"_Son, please…I didn't do this against you. I love Shuichi as well. Ever since your mother died, I just couldn't date or have intimacy with anyone until I met Shu-Shu." _

"_Don't call him that!" he snapped. "Why does it have to be __**my **__Shuichi? Why couldn't you have fucked another boy instead? Huh, you pervert?" _

"_I can't help who I fall in love with." Darius said in his defense. _

"_Me neither, Dad." _

_Two shots went off and the next thing I knew, blood was covering my barely clothed body. I look down upon the bed…and saw Darius dead. _

_I screamed after him. "Darius! Darius! Wake up!" I had become hysterical. "God damn it, get up Darius!" I looked at Kiyoshi. "Why?" _

_He dropped the gun. "I can't help who I fall in love with." was all that Kiyoshi said. _

"What happened after?"

"Kiyoshi was of course arrested and of course my whole family, my best friends, and the whole school learnt of the shocking affair. Leiko and Amida resented me. I lost everything and so I came to the decision of suicide. I made a warm bath and slit my wrists with the kitchen knife."

Yuki is shocked at what he had just heard. "You fuckin' tried to commit suicide?"

"Yeah, but my mom found me…I wanted to die!" I cried out.

I glance at Yuki. "Amida sworn revenge on me for destroying his family…and made sure to destroy mine." I sigh deeply. "Yuki, I loved him…."

"I know how you feel." He said.

I'm surprised. "How?"

"You shouldn't worry about that right now." Is all he says to me.

Yuki walks over and slips into bed and dominates me. He kisses my lips and holds my wrists down to the mattress as he nibbles and licks down my chest. I shiver from the sensation.

"You have me now…I won't leave you." He whispers gently.

We take our clothes off, pants first. I wrap my slim, tan, legs around him; he takes pleasure in grinding against me.

Yuki licks my earlobe. "I'm your lover now…."

**The Shindou Residence **

**5H35 PM**

**The Living Room**

My mom and dad are in the living room when Yuki and I entered my house. He follows behind me.

"Mother….and father." I whispered lowly.

Both parents look up at me, my mother instantly runs to me and gives me a tight embrace. I feel tears dripping on top of my head.

"Mom, what's wrong?" I ask dumbfounded.

She lets go of me. "I…I found your journal…I read what you wrote and put all the pieces together." She strokes my hair. "My little Shu-Shu. Why didn't you tell anyone?"

I glance back at Yuki. "'Cause they threatened my friend…"

She looks at Yuki and smiles, Yuki had a cold stare. "He's good to you, I know that."

I blush. "He protected me on numerous occasions."

"We're both sorry, your father and I are so sorry. Can you forgive us, Shuichi?"

I begin crying. "But no matter what, you'll always hate me!"

My mom becomes confused. "Why do you say that?"

My lips tremble and I hesitate to tell them. "I-I'm a homosexual! I don't like girls, I like boys! After Darius, you both said that it was just a phase that I was going through and that I was only bi-curious—but I'm not…I'm full blown gay!"

My mother sniffles. "Shuichi...I'm so sorry for saying those things…"

My father interjects. "My eldest son is in love with a man." He stands up from his chair and walks passed me and over to Yuki.

He rests a hand on one of Yuki's shoulder. "You better take care of my son." He leaves the room.

Yuki chuckles under his breath. "I told you Brat that your parents would understand."

I turn around to face Yuki. "Thanks…"

And so….

My life went back to normal—at least at my house. Hiroshi is still avoiding me at school and ignoring my phone calls. I've become depressed but I still keep a smile on my face in front of Yuki and my family.

Tachi never returned to school….

And Amida hasn't bothered me since that incident under the tree. I wonder where he is I know I wrecked his life and I'm at fault for everything. I feel sorry for him and I want to make it up to him, but I don't know how.

I wish I never met any of them… I wish I never met Kiyoshi, Amida, or Darius. I wish Kiyoshi's freedom and Darius to be alive and Amida to be happy. If I never met any of them, we would all still be alive and well.

The day Darius died, I died as well.

**Next in **_**A Heart in Amber**_**:**

It's been half a year and Shuichi learns of Hiroshi's secret and the reason behind the disappearance of Tachi Aizawa. Shuichi finds that both Hiroshi's secret and Tachi's disappearance connecting to Amida. Meanwhile, Yuki brings Shuichi and his relationship to the next level.

* * *

**Chapter Special!**

**Even After Death, Love Can Still Haunt One's Mentality.**

"Darius…" I sighed.

He looked down at me and stroked my cheek. "You're beautiful tonight….especially in the moonlight."

We were in his room with his window opened; the cold wind caused goosebumps to form on my skin. I loved to look into his beautiful green eyes and stroke his silky black hair and run my fingernails across his chest. I was sitting on his lap—naked.

We both lock lips and continued to make love. He was my lover and I was his, all his. Darius thrust into me, holding my slender hips as he did so. I kept stable by grabbing both his shoulders. I left claw marks on his skin. I arched my back as I push my body down, to create a more static and pleasurable sensation for the both of us. Darius looked up at me and said. "God, so beautiful…so amazing…" His hands press harder against my hips and his thrusting increase and I felt the pressure build up.

I let go of his shoulders and pressed my hands against the bed frame behind Darius. I sweated profusely. As Darius kept striking that special spot inside me, I arched my back and moaned loudly. I brought my hand to my nipple and began pitching it. I felt him get harder as he saw me doing this and so I took my member with my unoccupied and began stroking myself.

Darius was coming close and I was too.

To give Darius more pleasure, I released my hand that was pitching my nipple, moistened my fingers with saliva, and pressed against his nipple. He let out a deep moan from his throat and flung his head back.

He came inside me.

"Keep…doing …it…" I said breathlessly. "I'm almost there Darius!"

Darius pushed me over and thrusted into me harder than ever. I clenched onto the bed sheets and was about to come. As Darius thrusted his large member inside me, hitting that spot, making me crazy, we both came at the same time.

I whispered exhaustingly in his ear, "I love you,"

Darius devilishly smiles. "You do?" he begins to tickle me, he always done this to tease me. He loved to watch me squirm and ask for mercy.

I laughed. "S-Stop Darius! I'm exhausted!" I said joyfully.

"Not until I hear you scream." He teased.

I winked. "You know there are other ways to make me scream…" I said seductively. I lick my finger and lead a trail of saliva down my chest and my genitals.

"You're naughty my little Darling…" he kisses my check and down my body until he reached the only place where I let no one else kiss me. We made love again that beautiful night. Darius and I were in a daze of love and I loved every minute of it.

I didn't care that I was thirteen and he was thirty-five. He was my lover and I was all that ever mattered.


	7. Chapter 7 Final Kiss of the Swan

**A Heart in Amber**

**Chapter Seven: The Final Kiss of the Swan**

**AN:** The final chapter to A Heart in Amber! It's completely updated. Enjoy.

* * *

**Eiri Yuki Residence**

**10H45 PM**

**Yuki's Bedroom**

Yuki leans over me, his broad chest against mine. I map out every indent, every muscle, and every crease. I kiss his lips and wrap my scrawny legs around his body.

"Heh," he laughs. I smile at him and lick his lips; he seems to enjoy it very much. Yuki suddenly grabs hold of my shoulders and forces me to sit up. He turns me around and presses my back against his chest. He wraps one arm around my stomach and uses his other to glide down into my underwear. He begins to stroke me. I moan and press back, Yuki breathes heavily in my ear— making it just that harder to maintain my sanity.

"Mnnn, Yuki," I moan loudly.

"You like that, brat?" he asks with a grin as he strokes harder.

I nudge my nose under his chin and reply. "Mnnn…why do you always have to call me 'brat', Yuki?"

"Because I like it…" his grip tightens and my legs begin to flex harder. My head swings back and my neck muscles strain and my chest tighten. What's more, I feel Yuki against me, a wonderful sensation.

When I am three seconds from coming, Yuki slows down. I moan loudly. "Yuki….what are you doing?"

He licks my earlobe and down my neckline and to the tiptop of my slender shoulders. "I wanna hear you beg…." He chuckles.

"Yuki!" I yelled angrily.

"I'm just joking you punk…" he grins that grin I love so much. He whispers into me ear. "Put your hands on yourself.

I slide my hands down my abdomen and to the spot Yuki requested. I began to stroke until Yuki put his hands over my own and joined with me.

He delicately said, "I love seeing you do this, and I sure as hell love doing it." I bite my lower lip as the stroking intensified.

I came in a matter of seconds and lay back against him. I then get on my hands and knees and face my backside to him. I look back at him. "Please…you need relief too." I said. I spread my knees a little afar to show that I'm offering my body.

Yuki unzips his pants and takes out his member. Damn it's huge. I gulp and prepare myself for it. I hear Yuki take a bottle of lube out from his drawer and rub some on himself then on me. I bite my lips from the cold sensation.

"Here we go." He said.

"Yes, Yuki!" I screamed. He put it all inside and directly hit that sweet spot. He thrusts into me like an animal and I push against his member. Without knowing it, my body squeezes itself and I feel Yuki get harder—much harder.

"It's so fucking tight…" Yuki moaned. He pushes to the hilt of his member and pounds into me harder. I arch my back as I moaned his name. Soon, he came and I feel the warm essence of him inside me. Yuki used that as lubrication to help me come. He began stroking me and thrusting at the same time. My hands collapsed from the pleasure weakening my upper body. I began rubbing my nipple and soon I came as well….

The night ends beautifully and we sleep in embrace until morning.

**7H AM**

**Yuki's Bathroom**

I yawn. "Damn it school is today!" I rub my tired eyes and take a relaxing hot water. During the shower, I feel my body. The body that now belongs to my Yuki. The body Yuki so desperately wants to love. The body that aches from love sores.

It is the first time the grass is greener, the light is brighter, and the taste is sweeter in life…ever since Darius.

Yuki is my haven as was my precious Darius.

When I step out of the tub, Yuki surprises me. "Yuki!" I gasp.

He looks angry; he's in his pants uniform with a beer can in one hand. "Hurry up you little punk."

"Okay…" I blush. Yuki is watching me naked, but I shouldn't be so embarrassed for him to see me naked. We've been dating for four months already!

I wrap a blue towel around my waist. Yuki approaches me; he sets the beer can down on the counter and points to my towel.

He bluntly demands. "Take it off."

I am taken by surprise. "Pardon me?"

He inches nearer. "Didn't you fuckin hear me?"

I nod my head and slowly unwrap the towel. Yuki smirks as he sees my naked, wet body. For some reason I feel uncomfortable. This isn't my Yuki.

Yuki unbuttons his pants and pulls his erection out. "Bend down Shuichi."

I gulp. Why is this making me so uncomfortable?

"Shuichi…" he said irritated. "I don't have all day Brat."

I don't know the expression I gave him but I do as he said and bend down to my knees. Yuki places his hand atop of my head and I open my mouth. He immediately thrusts himself into me.

"Suck it." He demands.

I did as he says and suck it as hard as I can to please my Yuki. But why does this feel wrong?

He sat on the toilet seat and thrusts inside and out my mouth. He's sighing heavily. He began to dig his nails into the skin on my head—it hurts.

"Yu….ki…" I moan in desperation for him to stop.

"I'm not done, Brat. Now shut up, your voice is distracting me…" he thrusts deeper, I can't breathe.

I cry.

A few more thrusts and Yuki came. He slides out of me and I attempt to spit out his cum but something ceases me from doing so.

Yuki has covered my mouth with his hand. "Swallow it."

I shake my head in more desperation.

He pinches my nose with his other hand. I have no other choice but to swallow the mouth full of cum. He smirks.

Once I swallow the last bit of it, he releases his hold on me. He pulls his pants up and buttons them, grabs his beer, and continues on his merry way.

"Yuki…." I feel violated. This is not the Yuki I know.

**Junior High**

**7H55**

**Middle School Parking Lot **

Yuki and I don't talk on the way to school. I am still overwhelmed by his actions. Doesn't he know he hurt me?

"Thanks…." I said as I open the passengers door.

"Wait." Yuki grabs hold of my arm and drags me back into the car. He places his two hands on my cheeks and gently kisses me. Between breaks he apologizes. "I'm sorry for earlier."

My eyes are gleaming with joy. "Yuki !" I hug his neck. I gave him a deep kiss. "Don't worry about it, okay Yuki?"

Someone coughs loudly, I look back—it's Hiroshi.

I'm shocked, "Hiro!"

"Hey Shu…" his face is plain. He doesn't have that shinning smile he always has. "We need to talk."

I look back at Yuki and he nods for me to go. "Thanks." I get out of the car.

"Brat, we will talk later about this…alright?"

I smile. "Alrighty Yuki!"

Yuki drove off. Somehow the atmosphere seems to be eerie.

I turn my attention onto Hiroshi. "Hiro, what's happening? We haven't talked in four months!" my eyes tear up.

He looks down to the ground. "I know," he looks up. "...and there's a reason for it."

"What, what's the reason?" I ask.

One simple word crashes my whole world:

"Amida,"

"What!" I almost fall to the ground. "Wha—How do you know him?"

"That's funny," he said plainly. "I was going to ask you the same question."

I'm stun at his remark. "What do you mean?"

Hiroshi sighs dramatically. "Amida and I are—"

"Hiroooo!" I see a very, disturbing familiar face approaching us. "Hiro, why did ya ditch me?" he said seductively. He kisses Hiro's cheek and glares at me.

I look at Hiro. "Hiro….?" .

"I met Amida four months ago. During my walk on the way home from school, I saw a guy lost in the alleyways. I walked up to him and introduced myself. We kick it off from there and before I knew it, we—"

"Had sex…." Amida smirks.

"No!" I yelled. "you can't date Amida or have even have sex with him!" I shout.

Hiro spits to the ground. "I could have said the same to you and that fucking blonde!"

"Amida is different from my Yuki!" I said.

Hiroshi's fists tighten. "Well, my Amida doesn't abuse me."

I'm insulted by Hiroshi's remark. "Yuki doesn't abuse me!"

"Whatever!" he says.

"Is that why you're ignoring and avoiding me? Because Yuki goes rough on me sometimes? Is it because I refused you? Why Hiro!"

"No," he cocks his head to the side so I don't have to see his face. "Amida told me about what you did. What you did with his father—a-and I became disgusted with you. I can't even look at you without seeing the word 'Slut' written your face."

He promptly turns his head to face me. "I hate you for lying to me!" his eyes glisten with moisture. "You made a persona of a cute innocent boy…but in reality you-you're—"

"An abandoned little punk that likes to fuck older men…you loose slutty piece of trash!" Amida let's go of Hiro. "Hiro let's go, I'm tired of looking at his whore face."

Hiro turns around and walks away with Amida—hand in hand.

I hold my hand out for him. "Hiro….Hiro!" I scream. "What about our friendship? What about our band?"

He ignores me.

"Remember when we first met? Remember when we sang together? You were my first friend I made in a long time! You gave me confidence and I need you!"

They kept on walking—hand in hand.

**After School**

**3H20 PM**

**In the Alleyways**

I couldn't concentrate at all during school. I was too overcome with sadness of losing my best friend to someone who wants me dead.

"Hiro, I want everything to be normal again!" I wipe burning tears away and sniffle.

"Heh, you fucking cry baby. Every time, every damn time I see you, you're crying!"

I search for the anonymous voice, I see Amida leaning against a brick walling.

"Oh Shu-Shu. Don't be mad I took your friend away." He said.

"Amida!" I stumble to the ground.

He walks up to me. "Hiroshi is great in bed. Sooo big…he knows how to please a boy."

Before I can get up, he pins me to the ground. "Get off!" I demand.

"So Tachi didn't teach you a lesson—I knew I had to do it."

"What? Tachi…what does he have to do with anything?" I asked.

Amida kisses my cheek and down my neck, "I actually found you 7 months ago…I found Tachi too. I found out his dirty little secret. He likes to have sex with very young boys—as young as eight. So I took some pictures of him pleasuring himself with a ten year old, shooting up drugs with a fourteen year old boy, and fucking a nine year old in his daddy's car. I black mailed him with the photos and he complied with my request—to ruin Shuichi Shindou from the inside out!"

"Is that why he kept up his act!" I place my hands on his arms and try to push him away.

"Amida….why? I never intentionally wanted to destroy your family!"

He smacks me hard on the face. "Yes you did!" he shouts. "You destroyed my family and my life so I made a promise to destroy yours!"

He smacks me again on the face, yet this time it's harder. "I really—I mean I really liked you Shu-Shu!" he leans in closer to my fac. "We all loved you, except my father loved you for sex; Kiyoshi and I loved you for you!"

"NO!" I screamed. "Darius loved me….for me!"

"My father was like Tachi. He loved little immature boys, such as you. He was only using you!"

I swivel my head side to side, denying his claims. "Darius loved me, and we always had fun!"

"Oh really? Then why does it say in his journal that he was planning on snatching up another boy. He was already planning to leave you that day, the day Kiyoshi came in and shot him dead!"

"No….I don't want to hear it."

"He only loved your body and how tight your virgin ass was. He loved you for your unique purple eyes too." Amida began to cry.

"No matter how much I hate you, I wanna love you!" he kisses me. "I love you Shu-Shu….I want to kill you though."

"Amida, I never wanted to hurt any of you. If I knew your and Kiyoshi's feelings about me, I would never had relations with your father!"

"Why couldn't you just have loved either me or even Kiyoshi? Anything was better than fucking our father!"

"Amida, I'm sorry." I lay my hand on his cheek, and wipe away his tears. He is taken aback from my actions. His grip of my shoulders loosens and I touch the tip of my nose to his and whisper, "That's why I tried to kill myself—to relieve you somewhat of the pain. To know that the person who destroyed your whole life was still alive….I thought if I killed myself, that pain of knowing would disappear."

I kiss his lips.

Amida holds my face with his two strong hands, and kisses me passionately. His tongue enters my mouth and I begin to cry.

"Please forgive me…." I beg. "You've finally got your revenge...you've took my family's trust, you've took my best friend, you've took my respect!"

"No, I can't forgive you, Shu-Shu…." I feel something hard pressed against my chest.

"Amida…?" I gasp. "What are you-"

"Shhh…this way, you can see my father again and be with him."

A gunshot went off and pain struck me, then nothing. Warm liquid spilt to the ground, blood spur out of my mouth. Amida kisses me one more time. The last thing I see is Amida holding the gun to his head.

Then….complete darkness.

* * *

**END OF **_A HEART IN AMBER_

**AN**: There you go folks, that is it for A Heart in Amber! However, there is gonna be a sequel, Lethal Effections.

I will be updating Lethal Affections too.


End file.
